Warning: There Is No Save File Data In Slot One
by New Game Plus
Summary: AU to IDBTYDEH. "I promise not to destroy anything in or outside of your apartment." "Pinky promise?" What happens when a girl wakes up with a Son of Sparda in her closet? Chaos ensues. Better summary coming soon.
1. Closet

**Warning: There is No Save File Data in Slot One**

**By: Aeroga**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Capcom does. If I did… New!Dante wouldn't look like a chick.**

**Ownerships: I do, however, own the Emmerich family and whoever else you may not recognize.**

**Note: This is an AU to my other fic **_I Do Believe You Don't Exist Here_**. You don't have to read it to know what is going on in this fic. This one will be in the POV of Liam's older sister Florence. As for pairings, there will be none, well maybe NeroKyrie, if she shows up. But there will be OCVergil ****friendship**** and that's pretty much it, unless you guys would like otherwise.**

**I. Closet  
>(October 3rd) <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now we've got a big big mess on our hands."<em>

-The Academy Is

* * *

><p>"Your brother can be a bit hard headed at times, y'know that?" My mother says into the phone. Honestly, I'm half asleep and I don't even really know what the purpose of her calling me at 12 in the morning is. Something about Liam playing video games all the damn time and not knowing when to go to sleep I think. "Are you listening to me?" She asks, in an annoyed tone.<p>

I realize I'm dozing off and sit up quickly, wiping my eyes of sleep. "Yeah, I'm listening… kind of…" I reply. I shouldn't even be awake right now. I've got a Psych test to attend to tomorrow. I have to pass this test. If I don't I can kiss that credit goodbye as well as all the money I wasted on the class.

"No you're not," She groans in frustration, "You and your brother, I swear." I hear click on the other end of the phone. She's hung up on me. If I weren't so tired I might've been inclined to call her back and apologize, but right now, I really just don't care. I toss my phone somewhere on the bed and curl up underneath my blankets and pillows, not caring if I suffocate or not.

I awake the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I roll over and search the bed blindly for my phone. Eventually after a two rings I find it. It's my brother, Liam. He never calls me. And I mean never. He must want money or the world is about end or something. I hit answer and hold the phone to my ear. "What do you want, Liam?" I ask in a dry, scratchy voice.

"Florence!" He yells clearly distressed about something. "I-I think I may have gotten high or something last night…"

"And…this concerns me why?" I ask, not impressed.

"Is that your sister? Is she hot?" An unfamiliar voice says in the background.

"Shut up, you!" Liam snaps. He remains silent for a few seconds and I figure he's put his hand over the mouth piece. When he finally does speak again, he seems to be out of breath. "Flo… This is… gonna sound crazy- Don't you dare even say one word, heathen!" He screams.

I roll my eyes. I think I know where this is going. "Did you wake up in bed with a guy? If yes, I kind of figured you would be gay. It's okay. I won't tell mom unless you anger me."

"W-What! No! What the hell?" He screams so loud, that I'm forced to pull the phone away from my ear. "I woke up this morning and this… this game character was in my closet."

"Very funny, Liam," I laugh sarcastically, "Don't call this number back again unless you have something to say that isn't the result of whatever you're trippin' on." I say hanging up the phone, but not before he shouts "Wait".

I roll back into my original position.

God dammit. I have to get up for class soon. Ugh… Fuck this test. I don't want to go but I need to. I don't want to fail. I don't want to take Psych again.

Then suddenly, as I'm allowing myself to droop out of bed, I hear something move from within my closet. I immediately scramble to my feet and stare at my closet door wide eyed.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. What the hell? What the hell? If this turns out to be like Paranormal Acti_vity _I will scream and I don't care who hears me. _

"W-Who's there?" I ask, stupidly. Yeah right, like the ghost or whatever it is lurking in my closet is going respond. I reach over for my lamp and pull the cord out of the socket. I hold it in a batting position as I reach for the door knob belong to the closet. I take a deep breath and twist the knob.

The next thing I know the door is swing open, taking my hand with it. I hit into the edge of my bed, then drop the lamp to the ground, and hit into the wall before finally stopping. I fall onto my back and begin writhing in pain. "Ow!" I scream, holding my side. "Fuck you ghost, demon, or whatever the hell you are!" I open my eyes to see a tall shadowy figure towering over me. I quickly clamber to my feet and run towards my bedroom door screaming bloody murder.

I feel something grab my arm and pray that it's just a hand and not the jaws of some rabid animal that's been building out of dust. I let out a howl and turn around to face whatever it is.

_Certainly not what I expected._

I know I shouldn't be saying this about someone who may be about to kill me, but this man is handsome. He has silvery white hair that is slicked back and bright aquamarine colored eyes. He's much bigger than me in both weight and height. He wears a long blue trench coat that has a strange ornate pattern all over it. Underneath the open coat he wears what appears to be a black body suit and had some kind of breastplate over his chest. In one hand he holds what looks like a samurai swords sheath that has a golden yellow ribbon falling from the hilt.

"Holy shit. Please don't cut me up into tiny pieces," I say trying to wiggle out of his grip. Damn, it's always the cute ones that turn out to be the killers. He doesn't say a word to me, but instead just watches me carefully.

Eventually I stop fighting to get out his grip and stare at him long and hard. He looks kind of familiar now that I think about it. But I don't remember where I've seen him…

Finally he lets my arm drop to my side.

"Who are you?" He asks, voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Who am _I_? Who the hell are you? You're the one that's in my damn house!" I yell, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He just sighs deeply, "I'm Vergil," He scans the room for a few seconds before finally asking, "Where am I?"

"Well I don't know!" I throw my hands up frustration, "Not inside _my_ house, of course! Surely you weren't hiding in _my_ closet." The nerve of this guy!

"I don't think there's any reason to be screaming," He says calmly.

"Why not? For all I know you could be a rapist or a burglar!"

"I'm neither of those things."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "So you're here to murder me?" I slowly start backing away towards the door. I don't want to get murdered!

"Not here for that either…" He starts pacing around the room looking at my pictures of my family and I. He picks up the one that has my best friend Jordan and I giggling like psychopaths. How I miss that kid and his snide remarks. It's been boring in Georgia without him.

"Then what _are_ you here for?" I ask, snatching the picture frame away from him and putting it back.

"I don't know…" He replies in a low voice, "I woke up in your closet. I didn't sneak into your house to just hide in your closet and scare you half to death either. This wasn't intentional."

I bite my lip and cross my arms. He seems to be telling the truth… but then again… he could be a sociopath or narcissist… And wait… Didn't Liam wake up with someone in his closet? Maybe he was telling the truth? I reach around the man called Vergil and grab my phone. As I'm calling him, he wanders to the other side of the room and begins studying whatever is in sight.

"Oh my god! Stay away from the damn refrigerator!" Liam yells, angrily, as he answer the phone, "Florence, what do you want? I'm in the middle of something very important. Make it quick."

"I have a question…" I reply, "Who exactly was the guy in your closet?"

"Oh, so now you care!" He snaps.

"Just answer the question, Liam."

"He's from the game I was playing last night called Devil May Cry," He explains, "And before you say my subconscious is making these delusions because I couldn't beat the final boss, I'm not hallucinating. He punched _me_ Flo! Punched _me_! And it hurt!"

"By any chance is there a guy white hair and a blue coat in that game too?" I ask, eyeing the man walking about my room wearily.

"Yeah…? But how did you know that?" He breathes in disbelief.

"Is his name Vergil?"

"Yeah…"

"Liam, have you checked Quinn's closet yet?" I ask. All we needed was Quinn to wake up or get home from school to find someone in his room.

"Holy fuck! He's in your closet isn't he!" He yells. I hear ruffling noises coming from his end of the line. "I told you! Told you!"

"Shut up, Liam," I snap, "How do I get rid of him?" Vergil looks over at me for a brief moment and then returns to going through my music collection.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping they leave soon because he's eating whatever he can get his hands on in the re- Hey! Put the fucking pudding down or you and I are going to have a serious problem!" Liam yells.

"Mmmm, pudding," I hear the other person say.

"Florence, I've gotta go protect my pudding before I have blood on my hands," He swears heavily, before calming back down. "Oh, and Vergil… he shouldn't be too much of a problem to handle. He didn't talk much in the game so yeah… Just… Just make sure he doesn't kill anyo- Fuck you too, asshole!"

I hang up the phone and turn towards Vergil who is still looking at my CD's. He sits cross legged on the floor with his sword in his lap. Odd, I should say this, but he looks pretty content doing so.

And then I remember my test. I can't bring him with me. But if I leave him here… he might… destroy stuff and I certainly can't have that.

"Hey," I say sitting down on the floor next to him. He peers up from my _Silent Hill 3_ Soundtrack and looks at me as if I have just disturbed something sacred. "Okay then…" I scoot away from him. "Can I trust you not to destroy my apartment or anything in it?"

He looks back down at the CD, "I'm not a child."

"I'm gonna need a little more than '_I'm not a child',_ Vergil or whatever your name is," I frown, getting to my feet and crossing my arms.

He sighs and puts the CD down. "I promise not to destroy anything in or outside of your apartment."

"Pinky promise?"

He just stares at me.

"Guess not…" I shrug, heading over to the bathroom. "Well, I'm sure you know how to feed yourself, right? Just don't eat everything."

"I'm not a child."

"Yeah. Yeah. Like I haven't heard that before." I wave my hand dismissively at him.

"Yes, because I just said it."

I burry my face in my hands.

This isn't going to end well. I can already tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I think this came out okay. I wanted to try my hand at having a female protagonist since I don't think I've ever wrote a fic with one. Probably won't be as good as my other fic, but I don't care. I'll probably write this until my writer's block for my other fic clears. What would you like to see in this fic next? Vergil learning how to make Ramen Noodles? Vergil hyped up on Monster? Leave your suggestions

In your review.

Here's Florence's character profile.

_Florence Holly Emmerich_

_Age: 21_

_Occupation: Psych Major in college/ Part time Waitress at Waffle House_

_Birthday: January 27__th_

_Hair Color: Red (She's a ginger.)_

_Hair Style: Long, wavy, usually wears it in a high ponytail._

_Eye Color: Brown (Wears glasses)_

_Height: 5'6"_

_Weight: 122lbs_

_Clothes: Likes wearing skinny jeans and hoodies. Most of the time in the cold weather she is seen wearing a bright red or yellow hoodie. She'll wear summer dresses but only when she absolutely has to. She, like her brother Liam, wears different colored converse. _

_Personality: Very straight forward, sometimes sarcastic, hardworking, and she can be shy at times. _

_Likes: Chicken flavored Ramen Noodles, kittens, stuffed animals, music, cupcakes, books, and horror movies/video games._

_Dislikes: Being wrong, being lied to, strawberries (She's allergic to them), girls that act stupid because they think it's cute, watermelons, peas, and lots of other things._

_Notes: She has freckles._

**Next Chapter: **Vergil tries to make **ramen** and fails.


	2. Ramen

**Chapter Two: Ramen  
>(October 3rd) <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"All these things about me, you never can tell."<br>_-The Joy Formidable

* * *

><p>"Wanna hang out?" My friend asks me as soon as I walk out of the classroom.<p>

"No… Not really… Not today," I reply avoiding looking him in the eyes. I'm a horrible liar, unlike my brother Liam. He's the master of it. I don't know how he does it… but one day I will find out his secret. "I've got some things to do… and that test was killer." I lie. As a matter of fact, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I passed that test with flying colors. Of course, I may have actually failed and thought I knew what I was doing. But I'll remain on the positive side of things.

Normally I wouldn't pass up a chance to hangout with my love interest, Brandon Phelps, but my apartment comes first. I mean I have to worry about the random guy in my house. How did he even get here… to our world? And why my closet? Why Liam's closet? I mean the two of us aren't anything special. Liam's a jackass and well… I'm boring little ol' me. So why us? And when are they gonna leave?

I hope he's kept his promise about not destroying my apartment too. I really, really, really do not want to have to replace any of my precious IKEA furniture, even if most of it was apart of a house warming gift from my parents.

I stare at my front door and reach hesitantly for the knob. _What if he's choked on a baked bean or something? _Now that would be something wouldn't it?

I take a deep breathe and unlock the door. I scan the room for the blue trench coat fellow but he's nowhere to be seen at least until I look in the kitchen. He stands hovering over the stove looking at all of the knobs and what not like they're alien to him. In his hands he holds a package of chicken flavored ramen noodles. He glances down at it then back up at the stove. I can't help but smile as I watch him. He's like a teenager that's off on his own for the first time in his life. I lean across the small marble bar area separating the kitchen from the living room and continue to watch him like a creep.

"Havin' a little trouble there, sport?" I ask after a few minutes of watching him. He swivels around on his heels to look at me.

"Where were you?" He asks, tossing the packet of ramen on the counter.

"That sounds like an attempt to change the conversation…" I grin sheepishly.

"Where were you?" He asks again, ignoring my last statement.

"Ah. Ah. Ah!" I wave my finger in his face and he leans back. "I asked the question first Vergil, so you answer me first."

His eyes narrow and he turns away from me. He doesn't say anything for the longest time and I just wait with a big grin spread across my face. Seems like he really doesn't want to ask for help. Well, fine then! Two can play this game! I'll let it torture him for a while.

Then finally he turns at me with the packet of ramen noodles and tosses it at my face. I struggle to catch it and it ends up falling on the floor. "Make this for me." He demands as I appear in his view once again.

"Make them for you… what? What's the magical 'P' word?" I smile.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "There's a magical 'P' word?"

"You…" I point at him, "have no sense of humor." I sigh, throwing my hands up in the air from frustration. I walk around the bar and push him out of the way- well try to push him out of the since he barely even budges. My attempt to seem like a total badass fails.

He moves to side and watches as I make the ramen. I grab a small pot and put water in it, then turn the dial on the stove on, and pour the ramen in after snapping it into four squares. I swivel in his direction. "Soo…"

"That looked…easy…" He sighs.

"It was."

"I must've been over thinking it. I've…" His voice lowers, "never used one before."

"Oh…" My big grin disappears and I scratch my head awkwardly, "Well… uh… I'll teach you how to use it."

He just nods then heads over to the couch to sit down. I follow behind him and sit on the opposite side of him. We sit in silence for the longest time before I finally decide to break it.

"So… do you… remember anything about how you guys got here?" I ask, fumbling around with my fingers.

He sighs deeply. "Yes…" He shakes his head, burying his face in his hands, "Dante angered a witch."

"Is Dante a friend of yours?" I don't really know what Devil May Cry is about. I just know that the main character is some guy in red with a huge ego and tells the lamest jokes ever. And I mean lame- like a joke your grandmother tells at bingo night.

"He's my twin brother," He replies.

"Oooh… Gotcha…"

"The witch told us we'd never be able to survive in a world where the closest thing to a demon is some thing called a Furby…" He breathes.

I snort at this and his head snaps in my direction. He doesn't look too pleased at the fact I'm laughing at him. I cover my mouth and apologize repeatedly. I'll know for next time…

"She said if we survive a full year… we'll be able to return home like none of this ever happened," He continues to tell me.

"A full year?" I yell in disbelief. What the hell? I'm supposed to babysit for a full damn year! I pull at my hair. I thought this was only going to be a week or two sort of thing. What if my friends see him living with me? What if Brendan sees him? What if they recognize him?

"Are you okay?" Vergil asks, eyeing me strangely.

"Y-Yeah…" I reply getting to my feet and running over to check on the ramen.

"Hmmph…" I hear Vergil grunt in disapproval behind me.

I discover quickly that Vergil is a very neat eater. He stares at me in his usual emotionless face commenting about how I eat like a caveman. Eventually I turn away from him and eat my food in the other direction.

I kind of like the company, I'm not gonna lie. No, he's not a replacement for Jordan. No one could ever replace that guy. Vergil's as stubborn as Liam, and as well mannered as the prince of England.

"You're a strange woman," He says later on as I search through my closet after telling him I have a book collection he can read until I go the bookstore with him and find him some books more suitable for him to read.

"Uhm… thanks?" I say looking up at him from my place on the floor. If that's his version of a compliment, then I'll take it. I pull out the book I'd been searching for the entire time. _Sophie's World_ by Jostein Gaarder. A book about philosophy and life. The first book a teacher of mine had given to me as a present for acing her class. "Well, here you go." I tell him as I hand him the small, but thick paper back book. He takes it from me hesitantly. "Uh… what's wrong?"

He frowns up and snatches the book out of my hands and disappears into the living room.

_A thank you would be nice…_ I pout and flop onto my nice and comfy king sized bed.

When I ring Liam up later on he doesn't answer the phone so I'm sure he's busy fending off whomever appeared in his closet. I wonder if that person told him what Vergil told me. It's going to be tough for him to hide a groan man in his closet.

I glance over at my bedroom door. Vergil hasn't said even said a single word or made even the slightest movement. He must really be enjoying that book. Hopefully it will hold him over for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Vergil seems like the kind of person who is too good to ask for help or say thank you for that matter. Some chapters will be long, some will be short. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Vergil asks Florence what her **n****ame** is.


	3. Name

**Chapter Three: Name  
>(October 4th) <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Your name isn't real."<br>_-Arctic Monkeys

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day turns out to be a blast.<p>

_Ah, man… this blue pillow is so comfy. Wait… What the fuck? I don't have any blue pillows…_

"Ahhhhhh!" I shriek once I realize that it's not a pillow but it's Vergil lying in my bed nonetheless. He sits up, alert, grabs his sword, pulls it out of his sheath, and searches the room for whatever he thinks is causing the problem.

"What? Where is it?" He asks, completely oblivious to real reason I'm screaming.

"Where is what? What are you doing in my bed?" I hit him with one of my pillows.

He gives me a questionable stare as I put all my force into trying to push him off the bed, but as usual, he doesn't budge. "I don't understand what the problem is." He lowers his sword.

"Oh! Silly me!" I laugh dryly, "You do not, under any circumstances, sleep in my bed! Sure, if I'm at work or school you can have field day with it. But no! Not while I'm in this bed!" I throw my blanket at him. "You will sleep on the couch!"

"But this bed has ample amount of space for the two of us," Vergil says motioning at the bed. He's like an innocent child, it's almost unbearable. "I don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this."

"Of _course_ you don't!" I frown, "You wouldn't understand if I told you anyway. You're a big teddy bear. A big… innocent… fluffy teddy bear." I pull my knees up to my chin and snuggle up in my blanket.

"I am not like a teddy bear. I do not have fluff inside of me," He tells me.

It takes everything I have not to laugh. I burry my face in my blanket and start kicking my legs.

"Be quite…" He stops for a second, "woman…"

"Sure thing, Vergil," I continue on with my giggling fit.

Later on after we're all situated, I notice that as I'm working on a term paper, Vergil is staring at me. I pretend not to notice for a while until it's near impossible to ignore. I put my pen down and peer up from my note book. "What! Why are you staring at me? You're scaring me!"

He looks down at the book I had given him the night before to read. I hesitantly turn back around to finish my paper, but I can't help but notice that him glance over at me once more. This time I don't say anything. I just let him be. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell me what's bothering him later in his Vergil like way if it's that important to him.

We have ramen later on that night and Vergil begins staring at me again. "Verg, what's wrong?" I ask, glaring at him from across the table.

"Nothing," He replies immediately, almost too immediately.

"Vergil… I know something is wrong and I swear, if you stare at me one more time and answer nothing, I will throw this scalding hot ramen on your face." I threaten.

He puts his fork down and folds his hands under his chin. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "What's…. What's your name?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"What's… my…" I repeat his words aloud, "name?"

That's what has been bothering him all day? What my name is? Here I was thinking that he was plotting ways to kill me. He's just reached the highest level of adorable in my book.

"What's my name? That's been bothering you? Why didn't you just ask me? It's not a big deal or anything to ask me my name," I laugh.

Vergil picks up his forks and starts eating again, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You're really stubborn. I hope you know that," I tell him, turning my attention back to my food.

He glances up at me for a brief second. When I lock eyes with him, he quickly averts his eyes. "So are you going to tell me…?"

A big grin spreads across my face and I hold my hand out to him. "My name is Florence, nice to meet you."

"That's a silly name."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>And that's chapter three! As I've said before, some chapters will be short, some will be long.

**Next Chapter: **Florence takes Vergil out **clothes** shopping.


	4. Clothes

**Chapter Four: Clothes  
>(October 7th) <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Even diamonds start as coal."<br>_-Incubus

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vergil," I say looking over at him from the kitchen. He looks up from a book about mythology that I had brought him on my way home from school. He doesn't seem too pleased that I've disturbed his reading.<p>

"What?" He responds, closing the book.

"What kind of clothes do you like?" I ask.

Seriously, he hasn't changed in the five days he's been here. If he keeps wearing the same thing, people will take him to be some kind of hobo… a very handsome looking hobo that is. Plus, he's starting to smell. I don't want to be the one to break the news to him that he actually has to shower. Trust me. When I commented on his choice of hairstyle, he wasn't at all pleased.

"These kinds of clothes," He replies, tugging at his blue trench coat.

"Uh… something that doesn't spell white haired psychopath," I smirk sitting down beside him.

He frowns at me then says, "What's wrong with my choice of clothes?"

_Oh god, not this again. _

I fumble around with the hem of my shirt. "Do I really have to answer that?"

He doesn't answer, only continuing to stare at me.

_I guess that's a yes. _

"Uh… Look Verg, if you're gonna fit in here, you're gonna have to act like us," I explain, looking him directly in the eyes. "No one wears bullet proof vests unless they're with the police force or they're some kind of prisoner everyone wants to kill. And people that wear trench coats are usually perverts. So we've got to get you more… normal clothes."

"Fine," He says, flatly.

"Oh, come on! You s-" I stop complaining realizing that he said fine. "Really? Wow! I didn't think that would work." I smile brightly, clasping my hands together. I get to my feet and start laughing wildly. Vergil simply raises an eyebrow at me. "One day. One day, Vergil, I'll get you to laugh with me."

"When that day comes, I will have most likely lost my mind," He spats.

"Them be fighting words," I roll my eyes. "Now let's get you some clothes."

_|Some time later|_

"Hmm… So this is your car," Vergil says staring at my yellow Volkswagen Beetle. "I'd expect nothing less from you… May I drive?"

My mind immediately plays out various scenarios, all of which end up in the totaling of my beautiful car.

"Hell no," I reply, opening the door on my side. I unlock his side with the click of a button and he gets in. I fasten my seatbelt and glance over at him. He sits in the seat, playing with various knobs on the stereo system. I slap his hand, and he gives me an unimpressed look. "Quit it. Put on your seatbelt."

A puzzled look flashes across his face. "Seatbelt?"

I motion towards my own seatbelt. He seems to take the clue and turns around in search of the strap. When he finally does manage to grab it, he looks over at where mine is connected, and plugs it in on his side.

"Ready there, kiddo?" I chuckle, turning on the car.

"Who is Kiddo?" He asks.

I immediately burry my face in my hands and let out a disgruntling sigh.

_|Some time later|_

Vergil is in absolute awe by the time we make it to Marshalls. What? Where you expecting me to go? Abercrombie? Hell no. That stuff is expensive. He's asked me questions about every possible shop, object, and person. Seriously, who doesn't know what Taco Bell is? For that matter, what a taco is?

"Vergil, quit staring at that lady and come on!" I groan tugging at his coat. For some reason, Vergil finds other humans to be rather interesting. I mean, I'm interesting right? He won't off and leave, will he? Oh crap, what am I saying?

The woman in question giggles and waves goodbye to him.

"There are a lot of people in here…" Vergil states as soon as we enter the store.

"More importantly they're staring at us," I whisper, pulling on his coat. "Come on let's get you the hell out of here… I feel like they're plotting ways to kill me."

_|Some time later|_

"I would rather dance with Dante then be caught wearing that," Vergil replies when I hold up a red and black plaid shirt.

"Argh!" I huff in frustration. "You're like a woman! You're so damn picky!" He starts to say something, but I hold up my hand to silence him. "And before you say that you're not a woman because you don't have breasts, etcetera, etcetera, I know. Okay?"

He simply nods his head, like he doesn't know how to respond to my statement. He pulls out a plain blue long sleeve shirt and holds it up to me. "I like this."

I feel my eye twitch, but I don't say anything more, instead just taking the shirt from him.

_|An aggravating long time later|_

"Y'know what?" I say to Vergil, after over an hour in the store still only having found a total of four articles of clothing. I don't wait for him to respond, "I'm just gonna start grabbing anything that is plain black or plain blue since those two colors are apparently your favorite."

Vergil nods and promptly follows behind me.

_|Some time later|_

"Hmmph…" He says, while the two of us stand in line.

"What's wrong?" I ask, despite knowing that I really shouldn't.

"Why is that woman blinking at me?" He asks. "Does she have a mental condition?"

"Huh?" I glance over in the direction of the woman and sure enough a woman, probably three or four years older than me, is winking.

And that's the moment I decide that no woman on this planet shall have innocent little Vergil. Not even me. That's just weird. It's like he's my child or my younger brother- though he probably is way older than me. If I ever start fantasizing about him, I give anyone permission to shoot me where I stand. I'll even provide the weapon. Plus he's only here for a year. Then he'll be gone... and I'll be lonely again.

"Yeah… She's mental," I tell him, as the line moves up a little. "Quit looking at her. Pretend she isn't there."

"Okay," He nods, moving up with me.

_I'm gonna be an awesome parent._

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Well, it's been like two months, yeah? I actually have about four or five of these written up on my computer. I just forgot to put them on my flash drive. Those of you waiting for _I Do Believe that you Don't Exist Here _I wrote the final chapter. I just need to write the five chapters in between. I'm quite positive there's gonna be a Resident Evil sequel for it. I might actually make different endings for it, not too sure yet. Don't know what I'm going to call it yet though.

**Next Chapter: **Vergil drinks Florence's **energy drink**. She vows never to bring another one into the house.


	5. Energy Drink

**Chapter Five: Energy Drink  
><strong>**(October 12****th****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I said don't stop, don't stop, don't stop laughin' about it."<br>__-_Foster the People

* * *

><p>"What the hell…?" I breathe as soon as I open the front door. I drop the groceries in the doorway, shocked at what I see. It looks like a storm- maybe one that can rival hurricane Katrina, hit my home. My clothes litter the floor, as well as what little clothes Vergil has. Some papers are on the ground too. Vergil is no where to be seen. <em>What the hell happened to my house? Oh god. Was I robbed? Where's Vergil? Was he kidnapped? Please say that wasn't my psychology paper! <em>I step cautiously over the junk on the floor and head towards my bedroom. "Vergil? Vergil, where are you?" My voice quivers with fear.

Right before I get to my room, I spot an empty can of Monster. The one that I had brought yesterday. The one I had specifically told Vergil not to touch. _That son of a bitch. _I growl. I push open my closed bedroom door to find Vergil sitting on the edge of my bed with his legs crossed. My room is also a mess. "What the hell did you do?" I scream. "You drank it, didn't you?"

"Yup," He… he giggles.

I feel my eye twitch at his out-of-character like behavior. _Dear god, did he just… laugh? What the hell was in that energy drink? Alcohol? Cocaine? LSD? What?_

"You want it back, don't you?" He grins getting to his feet and approaching me. Fear rises up inside me almost instantly as I watch him approach. "Then I'll give it back." He reaches for my arm and I immediately move out of his range. He makes another attempt, and misses again, this time I flee out of the room.

_Oh god! Is he gonna kill me? Holy fuck!_ I scramble to the side of the couch.

"Oh, come on out, Flo," He says, in an affectionate like voice- one that I hope never to hear again. I cover my mouth to prevent me from screaming at the horror this energy drink has placed upon me. _I will never take his bland attitude for granted ever again! _

I hear his shoes click against the floor, then stop.

"Boo," He whispers in my ear.

I let out a panicked scream and scramble to my feet. I hear his laughter as I run for my bedroom. I don't bother looking behind me. I literally dive into my bedroom and the slam the door shut and lock it.

_That should keep him from coming in… I hope… _

The door knob begins to shake violently. "Flo, come out here with me."

"G-Go away you… you… energy drink junkie!" I yell, stepping away from my bedroom door.

I, Florence Holly Emmerich, vow never to bring home another energy drink so long as Vergil lives here. _I wonder though… If energy drinks make him into a creeper, what does alcohol do him? _A chill goes down my spine. _Actually… I'd rather not ever learn._

"Flo, let's open that door," Vergil says, still trying to open the door.

"Hell no!" I scream, sliding my back against the door. _I'm getting strange visions from The Shining. Oh god. Please don't let him come through here with an axe and say "Here's Vergil!". I will cry. _

_|Some time later|_

Somewhere in between cleaning up my room and telling Vergil to stay away from my door, I fell asleep with my back against the door. It's dark outside now, and a good many hours must have passed. I press my ear against the door and hear nothing. _Should I risk it? _I take a moment to think about it. _Yeah… let's just make sure he didn't kill anyone… _

I slowly open the door. The kitchen light is on, and the light floods the entire house. _It's quiet. Too damn quiet. _I poke my head out the door and scan the area for Vergil. He's nowhere to be seen, of course. I step out into the living room, where I see him, lying on the couch. On a closer inspection, I discover that he's crashed.

I let out a sigh of relief and begin cleaning up the clothing.

"…Florence?" I hear Vergil call my name.

I turn around so quickly, that I surprise myself. _I can fend him off again if I have to! _

"What happened to the house…?" He ask, sitting up slowly, with his hand on his head.

_Oh, thank everything! He's back to normal!_

"I'll spare you the meaningless details and tell you that this is all your doing…" I sigh, continuing to fold the clothes.

He stares at me with his same blank expression.

"It's good to have you back…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Ah, I rather like the way this chapter came out. I'm sure the rest of you will too. I started to keeps dates so you can see how their relationship evolves in the months to come. Reshma, thank you for the wonderful words of praise! They've inspired me to keep going! I'm glad I've managed to keep you entertained with this. And are you serious that Vergil's been confirmed to be Nero's dad? If so, I knew it! You've actually given me a nifty idea. But it won't be brought into play until later on.

**Next Chapter: **Florence decides to teach Vergil how to use the **television** which leads a million questions.


	6. TV

**Chapter Six: Television  
><strong>**(October 14****th)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm watching my TV, or is it watching me?"<br>_-Noel Gallagher

* * *

><p>"Some days," I say to Vergil, holding up the remote in his face, "I'll be working late and you'll probably get bored. After that whole fiasco two days ago, I've decided to introduce you to the entertainment world." I hit the power button on the controller and the television flicks on. Vergil's eyes widen just a little bit, and I can tell that I've impressed him.<p>

"What does it do?" He asks, as I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Uhm… I don't know how I exactly to explain it, but they have different programs," I tell him, flipping through the channels. Vergil leans up in his seat and observes the flickering images.

"Are those people trapped in that TV?" He asks after a minute or so of us surfing channels.

I start laughing obnoxiously. "Of course not. They use cameras to record the events and other things, then they broadcast it on the television."

He remains silent for the longest time, before finally saying, "But where are you going to be?"

"I'll be working at the Waffle House. It's a few miles down the road. I have to work to get money. You understand, right?" I reply. It's like I'm telling a kid that's he's going to have a babysitter while mommy is out working… God, this is some sick dynamic the two of us have. Oh well. I can deal.

"I understand," He nods, taking the controller from his hand. "What do you like to watch on here?"

"Loads of stuff," I smile. "I've just been too busy teaching things to you to watch TV. It's a good thing there's such thing as On Demand." It's true. I've missed all my favorite shows in the last week and a half. "I really like Supernatural. It comes on in an hour. Why don't we watch it together?"

"Okay," He nods, handing me the remote.

_|Some time later|_

"So, that man was possessed by a demon?" He asks, as the two of us lay in bed. The room is illuminated by my night light. I lay turned away from him, trying to go to bed, since I have work early in the morning.

"Yes, Verg. And 'yes' to your next 500 questions," I groan, covering my head with my pillow.

"I rather like that show," He goes on to tell me. "When does it come on again?"

"TNT… Channel 42 at ten and eleven o'clock," I sigh. "Can I go to bed now?"

"I still have more questions."

"Of course you do."

"Is Bobby their fa-" He starts to say, but I silence him with a whack from my pillow.

"Any questions will have to wait until tomorrow morning," I yawn.

_Though I plan to be long gone by the time you get up. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Well, this was a rather short chapter. But I hope you've all enjoyed it.

**Next chapter: **Vergil discovers **soap operas**.


	7. Soap Operas

**Chapter Seven: Soap Operas  
><strong>**(October 17****th)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking."<br>_-The Kooks

* * *

><p>"Florence," Vergil says as he approaches me as I make my way sluggishly over to the kitchen.<p>

Can't I get a "How was your day, Florence?" Even better, "I made you something to eat, Florence." He always seems to bombard me with questions before I'm even situated. Also, today, I've come to the conclusion that I hate children. One spilled orange juice on me, another threw food at me, and the last vomited all over me. Talk about bad parenting skills…

"Yeah…?" I sigh. I wonder what he'll be asking today. How to use the microwave? How to use the dishwasher?

"Are people really that dramatic?" He asks.

That certainly gets my attention. "What?"

"The men and women on _Days of Our Lives _are rather dramatic," He explains. "You're rather dramatic sometimes, but not as much as the people on that program. And can you please explain the music? I don't hear an orchestra every time you walk into the room."

I stare at him blankly and he stares right on back waiting for an answer.

"I'm not dramatic," are the first words out of my mouth.

"I beg to differ," He says.

"Hey!" I snap. "I resent that!"

Where does he get off calling me dramatic? I'm not dramatic, right? If I am, I really need to assess my life.

He crosses his arms and looks down at me. "You just proved my point."

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>So I watched _Days of Our Lives _the other day, and I couldn't help but notice how dramatic everyone on the show is. Then I watched _Bold and Beautiful _(I think that's what it's called) and it was even worse. Never again, my friend. Never again.

**Next Chapter: **Florence discovers that Vergil has a soft spot for **kittens**.


	8. Kitten

**Chapter Eight: Kittens  
>(October 24<strong>**th****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Settle down and sit with me. Let me tell you how this all came to be."<br>_-Audioslave

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" I gasp, as soon I walk through the front door. Vergil sits in the middle of the room, with a white kitten in his lap. The kitten sleeps away, curled up in a tiny little ball.<p>

"A kitten," Vergil says, petting it softly.

"Well, obviously…" I whisper, in attempt not to wake it up. "But where on earth did you get it?"

"From outside. I was taking out the trash like you had asked and I found it," He replies, turning his attention back to the cat.

"And you took it in just like that?" I ask.

"Yes," He nods.

I sit down beside him at stare at the kitten.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah… It's cute… I guess." Cute is definitely a lesser word. It's adorable. Even more adorable is the fact that Vergil was kind enough to take it in. I bet any fan girl would be squealing with joy. "Did… did you name it?"

He shakes his head no.

"Well, uh… we can keep it… I guess," I shrug. Somehow I have a feeling that if I told him otherwise he would not be too pleased. I get to my feet. "I'm going to the store to get some supplies for it. Make sure to come up with a name for it, okay?"

|_Some time later|_

When I arrive home, dragging pet food and other cat necessities, I find Vergil lying on the couch asleep. The kitten lies on his stomach, awake, but sitting still nonetheless. It looks at me with bright blue eyes for a brief moment, then turns its attention back to its sleeping owner's face.

"Come here, kitty," I call out, after I put food in its bowl. It doesn't budge. It doesn't even bat an eye at me. "Don't make me come over there." I threaten. Still no movement. I throw my hands up in frustration and put the bowl on the floor in the kitchen.

"His name is Nelo," Vergil says suddenly. The kitten gets up and licks his cheek. For a moment I think I see a grin on his face, but it goes away so quickly that I believe it's a trick of my imagination. I wipe my eyes just to make sure that it's not my lack of sleep playing tricks on me.

"I don't know what you did to make that kitten infatuated with you, and quite frankly I really don't want to know, just make sure it eats and doesn't piss anywhere else but the litter box," I cross my arms.

"I will. Nelo, go eat," He says pointing at the bowl of food.

Nelo hops down from the side of the couch and shuffles towards me. He meows as he passes me and rubs against my leg. A smile forms on my face as I watch him eat. "Just like your owner, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>And another! *plays Legend of Zelda music* I wrote the **Friendship**,** Thank You**, **Hug**, **Dream**,** Nightmare**, **Waffle House**,** Holding Hands**,** Liam and Dante- The Mismatched Duo**,** Smile**, **Kiss**, and **Fear **chapters already. All of them came out wonderfully, but I won't be posting them until the month of December is over in their world. **Hug **has to be my favorite of them all, with **Holding Hands **at a close second. They should be posted in about 2 or three weeks if I keep writing at this rate. Hopefully I don't crash and burn like last time…

**Next Chapter: **Florence decides to take Vergil out for **Halloween** dressed as a ghost.


	9. Halloween

**Chapter Nine: Halloween  
><strong>**(October 31****st****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Halloween, this is Halloween."<br>_-The Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

><p>"There is a child outside the door demanding candy," Vergil tells me, motioning at the front door. I lean back in my chair to get a look at the kid. The kid is dressed as a giant orange pumpkin. He smiles brightly when he sees my face.<p>

"There's candy in that bucket right there," I tell the kid, while pointing at a bucket full of candy off to the side.

The kid's face lights up with joy as he grabs hold of a small pack of skittles. "Thanks, lady!" He laughs childishly before disappearing around the corner.

"What was that?" Vergil asks, with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's Halloween," I reply.

"What's… Halloween?" He asks.

"Dude. Really? You don't know what Halloween is? What did you do as a child?" I gasp, slightly appalled.

"…Just answer the question," He sighs.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "Halloween is a holiday where people give out free candy to kids. It's pretty fun, trust me. I miss being a little kid. I remember when I used to make Liam go up to all of the scary houses. He used to come back crying his little eyes out." I know. You don't have to tell me. I'm a horrible older sister, but I guess I had a sixth sense because he grew up to be a jerk.

"Trick or treat!" A set of kids yell in the doorway.

"Candy is over there," I tell them.

"What is the reason for this celebration?" He asks.

"To scare away so called "demons"… But all the smart people know that dressing up as a giant pumpkin, Navi, or James Sunderland isn't going to scare anything away. If anything, I think they'll be more inclined to eat them…" I reply with a simple shurg.

"I agree."

_|Some time later|_

"Just shut up and put the sheet over your head," I yell at Vergil, who is avidly refusing to be "paraded" around like some sort of animal. Finally, by pinning him in between the bar and my body, I manage to slip the sheet over his head.

"This is ridiculous," He groans.

"No, what's ridiculous is that Nelo is sitting guard by the front door. I don't know what you did to that kitten, but I'll find out," I say giving a brief glance at our kitten.

"He's smart. I didn't do anything to him," He says, only his eyes at lips visible through some holes I cut. "I'm not going outside dressed like this."

"Oh yes you are. This is a first hand experience, Verg. Once in a lifetime event. Now get your arse out that front door," I hiss pulling a sheet over my head.

_|Some time later|_

"Aww! Aren't you two just adorable!" An old lady squeals, as soon as she opens the door.

"We're sheets with holes cut out," Vergil grumbles behind me. I elbow him in the side to silence him.

"My… uh… buddy here doesn't understand the concept of Halloween. He's from… Russia. Hardly speaks a word of English," I laugh. I feel Vergil shift uncomfortably beside me.

The lady blinks a few times. "Oh, well, it's a grand holiday, sonny. Trust me. Free candy is always a great day for kids around here. Listen to your friend," She places a piece of candy in each of our bags. "Have fun you two. Be safe." She waves us off.

"I severely dislike this holiday."

"If you're hating it, I'm loving it," I giggle, tugging him along the path to the main road.

Vergil and I trek down the street, going house to house, telling lie after repeated lie, and receiving candy after candy. _This must be how Liam feels whenever he lies. _

|_Some time later|_

"A bag full of candy! How exciting is that?" I say, showing him my bag of candy. Vergil stares at me clearly not amused at any of this. "Oh come on! You can't tell me you're not having even a tiny ounce of fun." I huff, crossing my arms.

"I am not having even an ounce of fun," He says flatly.

I roll my eyes at him. I turn to walk down the driveway just in time to see something white roll across my arm as a car passes. Then I hear a "splat". I direct my attention back to Vergil to find that an egg has exploded on him. He looks down at it, then up at me.

"May I express my severe dislike for this holiday once more?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I love Halloween, but now I'm far too old to go trick or treating. I envy people younger than me. The last section of this happened on my last Halloween excursion two years ago. Some asshole threw an egg, it rolled over my shoulder, then splattered all over the 12 year old kid I was babysitting. (It was hilarious). Then while we were walking home, someone threw a cup of coffee at the 12 year old kid's best friend. Needless to say, they didn't go out trick or treating ever again.

**Next Chapter: **Vergil and Florence get into a debate over whose **brother** is better.


	10. Brother

**Chapter Ten: Brother  
><strong>**(November 4****th****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh gravity, why can't we seem to keep it together?"<br>_-Switchfoot

* * *

><p>"Nelo, no. Don't you even dare," I hiss as the small kitten's pupil's dilate. I learned rather quickly that Nelo's eyes tend to grow when he's getting ready to do something bad. He dismisses me and lunges at the TV. He crashes into the screen, then flops to the floor, and eventually skitters off to my bedroom, most likely to recover from his embarrassment. "Your cat is an idiot sometimes."<p>

"I think your stupidity rubs off on him," Vergil says cooly as he shuts the book he's reading. It closes with a loud "poof".

"Hmph," I sigh, slumping down into my seat, "I'm not even gonna waste my amazing comebacks on you. You won't understand most of them anyway."

"Typical excuse," He says.

"Do you really want to do this? Do you know who my brother is?" I feel my eye twitch. Vergil's being such a rebel lately ever since our incident on Halloween. It's not my fault someone threw an egg at him. I hope I wasn't one of those rebellious teenagers.

"Do you know who mine is?" He asks, a slight sneer appearing on his face.

"Oh _yeah_. I know who yours is…" I reply poking him in the chest. "He tells some lame jokes."

"…and defeated Mundus," He adds. "If I recall correctly he also saved the world a few times."

"Oh look at you doting on your brother," I says in squeaky voice. I lean closer to him and pinch his cheeks like a grandmother does to their grandchild.

Vergil slaps my hands away, "What has your brother done that makes him above my own?"

"I have two of them, both of them better than yours," I cross my arms. "Quintus has won the state spelling bee championship three years in a row. He's also won the science fair a few times. And Liam… he's the master at lying. The silver tongue devil. Your Navi to your Link. That was a bad reference. Forget that last part." Okay. So my brothers aren't that spectacular, but neither is his.

"Like I've stated before. My brother is better."

"At least mine don't try to kill me."

That earns a distasteful look from the white-haired man. He doesn't say anything response.

"You started this."

"Be quiet."

"You're a sore loser."

"I am not a _sore _loser. But I will not accept defeat, especially at your hands," He says, turning his attention to the television.

"Oh, it's gonna happen a lot. Get used to it," I hiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I'm sure that Vergil, deep down, actually looks up to his younger brother, or at least holds him in high regard. But of course, being Vergil, he won't openly admit it. Anyway, this is the end of this weeks updates. I'll probably post four or five of them next week.

**Next Chapter:** Vergil and Florence make a** wish**.


	11. Wish

**Chapter Eleven: Wish**

**(November 11****th****)**

* * *

><p>"This all was all just wishful thinking."<br>-Taking Back Sunday

* * *

><p>11:05.<p>

_Almost there. Almost there! _

I stare intently at the clock, as if it is my life line and if I dare look away from it for even so much as a second, I'll spontaneously combust. I can't miss the time. I just can't! I won't be alive in another 100 years. By then my grandchildren's children will have children and I'll just me the dead great-grandmother. Miss what you ask? Only the day that comes once ever 100 years! The Most Epic Wish Ever Day! I'm sure it's called something else, but I'm just making it sound better.

I still haven't decided what to wish about. I haven't even the slightest clue. I'm sure everyone else is going to wish for money or good health so I'm positive the wish granting fairies will end up going bankrupt and dying from cancer. I'll just make it easy on them and wish for something less… important to them. Maybe I'll wish for a pair of tickets to go see Thrice live. No! No! I'll wish for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim! That sounds like a grand idea.

"Florence, will you answer me?" Vergil says impatiently snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I quickly swat his hand out of my way, still focused on the clock.

11:08.

"At 11:11 I have to make a wish for anything in the world," I smile, anticipation welling up inside of me once more.

"…can't you just wish for something at any time?" He asks.

"Today is a very special day. November 11th, 2011. Elevens all across the board. You're supposed to- Oh! Oh! Five minutes!" I snicker into my blanket. This causes Vergil to eye me with disdain. "Anyway, you're supposed to make a wish at 11:11 to up your chances of your wish coming true."

Vergil rubs his chin in deep thought. He glances over at me briefly, then plops down next to me on the bed. "I shall make a wish too then," He informs me, avoiding my eyes.

Hmm…? What could he possibly wish for? A way back home? Some luxury kitten food for Nelo? The power to convince me to teach him how to drive? Yeah, under the influence of magical fairy dust or not, I'm never teaching him to drive. I love my Buggy too much.

11:11!

"Wooo!" I throw my hands up excitedly. Beside me Vergil shuts his eyes tightly and I follow suit.

_I wish for-_ I begin to think of all the things that I have ever possibly wanted in my life. All of them flash by in a blur of motion, until finally I find myself thinking about Vergil. I don't want him to go. I want him to enjoy his time here. I want the two of us to become best friends. I want to see a smile on his face. I want to hear him laugh, even if it's at me.

_O, magical fairies that grant wishes… _I clutch tightly onto the sheets of my bed. _I wish for the white-haired man sitting next to me to become my friend, to feel comfortable around me, to enjoy his time here. Oh and if you're feeling extremely generous can you hit me up with a copy of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim? _I had to.

11:12.

"What'd you wish for?" Vergil asks.

I let out a deep sigh of frustration. Of course I would use my once in a life time wish on someone else. Damn you conscious! "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

A strange look flashes across his face. "In that case, I will take mine to my grave," He says, getting up and walking with his head held high out the room.

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" I call out after him.

_What _did _he wish for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I may do another update this week, but it's unlikely. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I may pair the two of them together, but for now, they're slowly becoming friends. I'm sure you guys can figure out what Vergil wished for… Well, maybe. Reshma, you'll find out what it is in chapter say… 15 or 16.

**Next Chapter: **Florence asks Vergil to teach her how to **fight**.


	12. Fight!

**Chapter Twelve: Fight!  
><strong>**(November 16****th****)**

* * *

><p><em>"Ain't no place for a street fighting man!"<em>  
>-The Rolling Stones<p>

* * *

><p>I've added one thing to my long list of <em>Things I Should Never Under Any Circumstances Do<em>. What is it, you ask? Never watch Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I've scared myself into a paranoia, that someone, somewhere is going to kill/rape me when I least expect. And I don't know how to protect myself. Sure a head butt or punch to their sensitive area may do some good, but what about when they recover? Argh! This is why I don't watch crime-drama shows!

"Vergil!" I run out of my bedroom. His head snaps in my direction and the look on his face is that of severe annoyance. I must've interrupted something very important. But he'll get over it. Especially after I tell him my reason for disturbing him. "I want you to teach me how to fight. So I can protect myself just in case." And secretly so I can beat the crap out of Liam if he ever lets Dante call me again from losing a bet.

Vergil turns his attention back to the television, unimpressed.

"H-Hey! Come on!" I complain, stepping in front of the television. His eyes narrow as a sort of _If-You-Don't-Get-Out-Of-My-Way-I-Will-Kill-You _threat. But I'm not scared of him. I stand my ground. "Aren't you worried about my well-being?"

"No. Now move," He growls, eyebrows forming into a scowl.

"No," I say flatly, crossing my arms. "Vergil, _please_. Aren't you the master fighter? I just wanna learn how to protect myself."

"The answer is no," He says coolly. "Now move so I can learn how to cook this recipe."

Seriously! Look what I did! I made him into a house wife! All he does is watch soap operas, cook, and read. I'm such a horrible human being. _Screw this! _I snatch the controller from his hands and hit the power button.

His eye seems to twitch and seconds later he is getting to his feet. "Hand over the remote, Florence."

"No." I deadpan, shoving into my shirt. "Not until you teach me how to fight."

Instead, Vergil reaches for my arm. I almost pull my arm away in time, but he gets the better of me. He yanks me towards him. He then proceeds to stick his hand down my shirt. Instinctively I scream as his cold hand touches my chest. Before he can grab the remote, I bring my head forward and the next thing I know he's on the couch holding his bleeding lip. I hold my aching head, shouting obscenities at him. He wipes the blood off of his mouth.

"Y-You pervert!" I hiss, covering my chest. "H-H-How d-dare you put your… your hand down my shirt!"

I've been violated! Sure I shouldn't have put the remote down there in the first place, but I didn't actually think that he'd go for it! I need to cancel cable. It's poisoning his precious mind.

He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by this, because he gets up and comes at me again.

I back away all while threatening him. "Touch me again and I'll freaking kill you!" I scream pointing my hand at him. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now. I don't know whether it's from embarrassment or shock or anger.

Vergil grabs hold of my arm and in one swift movement, he spins me around so that I'm no longer facing him. He holds my arm tightly behind my back and I start kicking and screaming. He lifts me up and pins me face first on the couch.

"Vergil!" I shriek, still wriggling in his grip. "V-Vergil! Y-y-you bastard!" He uses the weight of his body to keep me pinned down. "As soon as I'm… I'm out of here, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

"Very unlikely," He whispers in my ear. The hairs on my neck instantly stand up from the heat of his breath.

"Let. Me. Go!" I cry out.

"Not until you give me the remote willingly. Even if you don't, I still get it. Even if I have to do it _my _way," He says.

"Reach down my shirt again and _see_ that I don't hit you with my car," I hiss. This… This is not cute. Not at all. "I'm not even kidding."

"Fine," He says, standing up slightly and flipping me onto my back. His hair is all ruffled up. He's got this look in his eyes. I don't know how to describe it. Wait. Maybe he's amused at this. That cynical bastard enjoys torturing me!

I thrash around violently. Eventually he seems to get bored with me trying to get free and just lets me go. He stands up straight. I still remain fuming from our little scuffle. He lets out a deep sigh while running his hand through his hair. "You are horrible at protecting yourself. I can see why you want to learn."

"…you son of a-" I start to complain, but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"I'll teach you… Just stop screaming…" He slowly removes his hand from my mouth.

"You better teach me after that mess."

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I'm so distraught right now. I went to go pick up a copy of Skyrim and they were all sold out. I went to three different Game Stops. I just want to roll over in a corner and die. Of course my brother is rubbing it in my face that he actually got one. I'm most likely going to update again tonight to get my mind off of Skyrim. That and I'm going to go through and fix the spelling errors in the other chapters. Anyway… Storyline-wise, this was a dream of mine. Though it sparked from Florence being followed by some stalker guy and she was worried that he might be planning to kill her. So she asked Vergil to teach her how to fight. In the end, it turned out that Vergil was following her because he wanted to know what it was that she does when she isn't home. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Liam and Dante will be making an appearance in chapter fourteen! Vergil will get reunited with his brother and mom will wonder why a man is living with her daughter.

**Next Chapter: **While packing for a trip, Florence makes an off-hand comment that Vergil is her **friend**.


	13. Friend?

**Chapter Thirteen: Friend?  
><strong>**(November 23rd)**

* * *

><p><em>"I've got friends in all the right places."<em>  
>-Manchester Orchestra<p>

* * *

><p>"So, are you coming to visit this Thanksgiving or are you going to make up some horrible excuse like you did the last time?" My mother asks, as I walk across campus grounds more focused on getting to my next class than listening to her complain about some nonsense.<p>

"Uh yeah, of course, Mum," I reply without much of a thought.

"Mmhmm, that's what you said last year and you never came," My mother says.

"I told you that I had to catch up on some work I missed and I couldn't make it," I snap. A week before Thanksgiving Break last year, I came down with the Flu. It wasn't the least bit pleasant. I couldn't taste anything and NyQuil didn't have the power to make me sleep through the entire thing. Also, I really didn't want to go.

"You have to come this year. We have a big surprise for you. So does Liam," She laughs like she knows something I don't.

"Did Liam finally admit he's gay?" I ask. A few of my peers throw me strange looks as they walk passed me. I hang my head low in embarrassment.

"Heavens no!" My mother shrills. "You have to come up here to find out."

"Meh… Now I really don't want to come," I roll my eyes, as I push open the front door.

"Oh please! I haven't seen you since last Christmas!" My mother begs.

"God, fine!" I hiss.

I immediately regret saying yes. What am I going to do about Vergil? What about Nelo? I can't just leave them at home until I come back. The place will surely be in chaos without me there. I'll have to bring them both with me. Ugh… this should be fun.

"U-uh… Mum…" I find myself stammering.

"Yes, Flo?"

"Is it okay if I bring…uhm… a friend of mine… and his cat? I mean my roommate and my cat?" I ask.

"You have a roommate? Since when?" She asks.

"Uh… Since… October. He's a re-"

"He?" She snaps.

"Uh… Yes?" I'm now cowering in my seat while waiting for the lecture to start.

"You better come up and bring that _roommate _of yours along," She hisses. "Who is this guy? What's his name? What does he do? Where does he come from? Is he creepy? Is he nice? Is he-"

I hang up the phone before she can say anymore.

_Who is he? What's his name? _Well, his name is Vergil.

_What does he do? _He sits around all day watching TV and who knows what. Speaking of which, what does he do when I'm gone? I need to put up cameras or something.

_Where is he from?_ A video game. Mmhmm. It's going to be fun trying to explain that to her.

_Is he creepy? _He has his moments. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and he's staring at me. I think he's plotting ways to kill me.

_Is he nice? _Pfft. Yeah right. If he's nice, what does that make me?

_|Some time later|_

"So make sure you have all the stuff you need, because we aren't coming back for a few days. Gosh, I hope they don't freak out and what not when they see me…" I sigh, stuffing some clothes into a suitcase.

"Are your parents okay with me coming along?" Vergil asks he neatly folds his clothes and places them into a separate suitcase.

"Uh… yeah… I told them I was inviting a friend of mine and his cat along. They're uh… excited to see you. They wanna know what kind of person you are and such…" I reply. Okay, so I'm half lying. I don't want him to think that he's not welcomed to come along. Besides, I refuse to leave them at home alone.

"…A friend?" He muses aloud.

"Um… yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"That means you view me as a _friend_?" He asks, looking over at me expectantly.

"Yes, Vergil. I view you as a friend. And before you go off complaining how we've only known each other for little over a month, it isn't hard to make a friend," I smirk.

He averts his eyes away from me. "I've never had a friend before," He goes on to say after a brief period of silence. "What exactly are they? What does it mean?"

It's not hard to believe that he's never hand any friends. "Well… uhm… when you enjoy being in another person's company and they enjoy yours… and you both get along pretty well is when you become friends," I explain.

Vergil goes into a deep thought before finally answering, "You enjoy my company… In that case, I enjoy yours too… and we do get along fairly well when you're not trying to pick a fight with me for no reason whatsoever. I believe that makes you my only friend…" He glances over at me waiting for me respond.

_Ignoring that insult… _For some reason, I feel… I feel elated. Happy. Yeah. I'm happy he enjoys being around me. I'm happy he views me as a friend. He probably doesn't think anything of it… but it means a lot to me. He doesn't take to people that easily, at least from what I've seen thus far. Even those crazy women who are always trying to pick him up when we go to the store and what not. I must be the luckiest person in the world right now.

"Why are you smiling?" Vergil asks.

If it's possible, my smile only gets wider. "No reason…"

_I'm just happy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>But I'm not. In fact, I'm sad. I want Skyrim so much. I envy anyone who has it. Anyway, next chapter begins the Thanksgiving mini-arc that will be two or three chapter long. Those chapters will be longer than any of the ones thus far. Dante and Liam will appear in all of those chapters. But I don't want to ruin anything else, so I'll shut up.

**Next Chapter: **The **road trip** begins.


	14. Road Trip

**Chapter Fourteen: **Road Trip

**(November 23****rd****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>We're taking this road and it's the road that we're taking."<br>_-Steriogram

* * *

><p>"Okay, Vergil. Remember the rules of my almighty Volkswagen Beetle and this trip will go smoothly," I tell him as I heave the bags into the back of the car. Vergil, of course, stands off to the side watching me with one his usual blank looks. Nelo sits on his shoe. If Vergil is bothered by this he doesn't show any sign of it.<p>

"I know your inane rules. You have them embedded into my memory," He says, picking up Nelo and walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"Hmmph," I huff, crossing my arms. "Okay, smart ass. Then what are they?"

"Rule number one: Don't touch my radio or I will open the door while I'm driving and push you out. Rule number two: No eating or drinking in my car. If I find a single crumb, you'll rue the day you met me." I smile as Vergil repeats threat for threat that I had told him hours earlier. "Rule number three: Do not drool on my seats when you fall asleep. I will run you over when you least expect it. And finally, rule number four: Don't touch my damn radio."

I have to cover my mouth to keep me from laughing obnoxious at him saying my threats. It's definitely not in his character to speak like that. It's just so… pfft.

"Hey, that was pretty good," I snicker, through my hand, "I'm glad my constant bi- er… complaining drilled it into your brain. I knew I was taking Psych for a reason."

The only thing I care about more than my car is… Haha! That's a good one! I don't care about anything more than my car!

"…yes. I heard you clearly the first time, however. All the repetition afterwards was just meaningless," He says, putting a blanket in the car for Nelo to lay on while we travel to New York. I just hope that cat will start meowing like crazy when he has to pee and not go in my car. He places Nelo in the blanket, then takes his seat in the car. Have I mentioned that he is much too big to be in a car like mine? I follow suit and turn on the car.

_|Some time later|_

Vergil doesn't speak a single word as he watches the scenery go by in a motion blur. It's kind of nice having someone to take this road trip with. I mean, even if it is with a cat that dotes on his owner and man that doesn't quite exist. It's better than no one.

Damn. How am I going to explain this to my mum? She's probably going to harass this innocent man to the brink of suicide. I have to come up with a cover story of some sorts. What would he be? A waiter at the Waffle House with me? Nah… I glance over at him. He is much too buff and badass to be a waiter. A professional fighter sounds good… if I want my mother to kill him. He could be… be… a model! Actually… no. I want to run us off a cliff now that I've even suggested that… Ahah! A professional chef! It's perfect because he's an excellent cook. He knows a lot of ingredients I have never even heard of. He only has to read a recipe and wah-lah! He memorizes it- just like he memorizes _everything_ else.

"Okay, Vergil," I finally say after my long thought process. Nelo meows in response, from his spot on the blanket. Vergil looks over at me, reluctant to take his eyes off of the window. "We're gonna make up a cover story for you. But first, I'm going to see how well you improvise when being asked a million questions at once. Try and answer them to the best of your ability." He nods his head. "First, what is your name?"

"Vergil," He answers almost immediately.

"Vergil what?"

"Vergil what?" He repeats, unsure of where I'm going with this.

"A last name. You have a last name don't you?" I smirk. "Like… I'm Florence Emmerich."

"…I don't know my last name," He frowns.

"That's why you improvise!" I say. I can already picture my mother's face twisting with anger. _Calm down, Flo. This isn't his fault. _I let out a deep breath to calm myself down. "Your last name will be… Richards. Vergil Richards. Yeah… That has a nice ring to it."

"No it doesn't."

"Shut up. Where are you from?"

"…Atlanta, Georgia?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. How the heck does he know that we live in Atlanta, Georgia? Oh wait. Nevermind. He watches TV like it's the end of the world. He probably learned it from the news.

"And how long have you lived there?" I ask.

"Since I was born," He replies.

"You certainly catch on quick," I grin. "What are your parent's names and what do they do?"

"Eva and Sparda. I do not know what they did as a profession because they died long before I was born," He says.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A twin brother. His name is Dante. We've been… out of contact for quite sometime," He says.

Speaking of Dante, if that guy doesn't freaking stop calling me, I'm going to punch his lights out. I frown at the thought of my phone ringing and Liam's name appearing on the caller ID. I might even be forced to block his number until the guy goes away.

"What do you do?" I ask.

His eyes narrow for a moment. "I attend Le Cordan Bleu in the city, where I study cooking. I hope to be a professional cook in the near future."

"Duuuuude! That was amazing. If I wasn't driving I'd totally hug you!" I laugh, giving him a quick glance.

"A hug…" He repeats. "I think I would like that. You people seem to enjoy it quite a lot from what I've seen on the television."

"Uh…" I stammer, "wh-when we get back home, okay?" I can't have any of that touchy feely crap in front of my parents. Let alone in front of Liam, who I'm positive will not ever let me live that down for as long as we live.

Damn… Why does he have to be so innocent? What the hell else has he seen on TV?

_|A long time later|_

Finally, after over 17 hours of driving, three or four hours of sleep, and five hours of showing Vergil rest stops, we make it to my parent's house. I sit in the car and stare up at it. I'm not even sure if I really want to even do this anymore… I mean, if Vergil makes one wrong move or says one wrong comment they'll hate him forever and demand that I find a roommate who isn't a supposed video game character with a soft spot for kittens.

I let out a deep breath as I step out of the car. It still looks exactly the same, except now there's a blow up turkey on the lawn that I'm tempted stab with the sharpest thing I can find just so my family will take it down. The leaves crunch underneath our feet as we walk up to the front door.

Of course, I start having an anxiety attack. _What if they catch an inconsistency in his story? What if they think he's just trying to use me? Even worse! What if they think the two of us are an _item_? Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Since the window in the living room is cracked, I hear a girl laughing obnoxiously from within. I hear Liam say something to her, which may or may not have been to "Shut the hell up".

"Wish me luck, Vergil. Wait. No. Nevermind. This will probably go very wrong if either of us hopes that it will go quite well," I shake my head furiously and knock on the door before I lose my courage. I glance over at Vergil. If he's nervous, he shows no sign of it. How does he do it? One of these days I'll interrogate it out of him.

Suddenly the door opens. Much to my surprise, a girl- a very beautiful girl, my correction- stands in the doorway. She has long brown hair. Her eyes are an aqua blue color that can possibly rival Vergil's. She wears a gray long sleeve turtle neck dress. She has on black stockings underneath and a pair of fuzzy black boots.

She seems like a pretty nice girl, until she opens her mouth and high squeamish voice comes out that makes me want to slap her across the face. "Oh," She says, with look of disdain, "you must be Florence." She gives Vergil a wide smile.

_What is this girl's problem?_

"Uh…" I start to say, when I hear Liam complaining in the background.

"Dammit, Lillian. I said I got th-" I hear Liam say, but when he catches sight of me, he cuts himself off. "Hey! Look who finally- Is that a bloody cat?" He points at Nelo who is lying on Vergil's foot.

Liam, as I've stated so many times before, is my younger brother at the magical age of 17. He, like everyone else in my family, has dark brown hair. His hair is of medium length and it looks like he just rolled out of bed. He has plain brown eyes. He's a bit taller than me, but not by much. He wears a plain black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He doesn't have on any shoes, but he wears a pair of navy blue socks. He may look nice, but don't let it fool you. He is a sadistic, ill-tempered, young adult. If you make him mad once, he will never forget it. Despite that, he's also rather charismatic when he wants to be.

"Yes and it's nice to see you too," I glare at him, before turning my attention to the girl beside him. She must be a cousin of ours. We have plenty of them that I've never met. The girl, of course, has her eyes glued to Vergil, who is focused on Liam. I'm tempted tell her to quit staring, but I decide to ask who she is instead. "Uh, who are you?"

Liam's face immediately turns into that of severe embarrassment. He looks down at the ground and he begins scowling. He gives the girl Lillian a sideways glance before speaking again. "Florence, this is my… _girlfriend_, Lillian Holcomb."

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Yeah, cliff hangers! Next chapter is in Liam's POV! So far it's about seven pages long. It is certainly going to be more. I'm positive you'll enjoy the next one almost as much as I enjoy writing it. I won't be updating next Friday, unfortunately since my brother is coming down to visit and then we're embarking on an epic road trip to visit our other brother for Thanksgiving. In advance, I hope you all have an awesome Thanksgiving!

**Next Chapter**: She's like a real life **Mary Sue**. The kind that blackmails you into being her boyfriend just so she can have a reason to be around. How messed up is that?


	15. Mary Sue

**Save Fifteen: Mary Sue**

**(November 24****th****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>But I'll be out of this place as soon as you tell me where the night is."<em>

_-Digitalism_

* * *

><p>First, let me state that I in no way have any feelings for the girl clinging onto my arm at this very moment. For one she's about as stable as Sephiroth was after he found out he was experimented on. She's off her rocker. No, it's not an exaggeration. I'm sure before this night is over you'll get a first hand look at how crazy she can be. Secondly, she's a real life Mary Sue. The kind you just want to kill off because they're so perfect. She's beautiful as Aphrodite, maybe even more, but she has a foul personality that is just so off setting I can't dare to look passed it. She thinks she's the greatest person ever, but she isn't. I am, of course. Third, it's like she knows every single detail about my family, Dante, and Vergil. Or she knows what we're doing exactly when we're doing it. Fourth, she's in love with Vergil and she wants to have his half demon babies. Yeah, I know. No one in their right mind would want that unless you're Eva. Fifth, did I state she's a Mary Sue?<p>

Florence's eyes widen at the word "girlfriend". She starts to say something, but decides against it and keeps it to herself. I bet she's equally bothered by this as I am.

Lillian breaks the awkward silence that has clouded over us. "Are you really _the_ Vergil?" She asks. I'm sure if this was an anime, she would have sparkly eyes.

"Yes," Vergil replies in a monotone voice.

"Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan!" She squeals, letting go of my arm, and bounding over towards the son of Sparda.

Florence, however, doesn't give her the chance to make it to him, because she steps in front of him, protectively. Lillian is only a few inches away from my sister. She looks at her eyes wide.

"Uhm, move?" She says, trying to step around her.

"Uhm, no," Florence says flatly, moving with her and keeping Vergil safely behind her. "You do realize I'm your boyfriend's sister, right?"

"Oh!" She says with a startled look on her face. When she recovers, she eyes my sister up and down. "Yeah, you definitely aren't his type."

Florence's face turns a shade of undeniable red. "And your point is?" She snaps, clearly trying to avoid the fact that she is embarrassed.

"That I'll be a more suitable choice for Vergil, of course," She smiles, batting her bright white teeth, which are also perfect. Vergil has his eyes glued to my sisters back, not even caring about Lillian anymore. Poor guy though, he probably doesn't know what's going on.

"W-Whatever," Florence says, turning her attention to me. She keeps one eye on Lillian though. "Where is Dante?"

"He's at Jordan's house. His parents are busy at some archeological dig and they won't be coming home till next year," I explain.

Lucky for me, mom has yet to find out that Dante sometimes lives in my closet or that he doesn't actually exist. She thinks he's just a very good looking friend of mine, her exact words not mine, that I need to be around. He's definitely wooed my mom. Where Lillian comes in, well, she saw me and Dante at the mall. She said she followed us for a while to make sure it was him. We tried to tell her that he was just cosplaying as the Devil Hunter, but she wouldn't have any of it. Now that I think about it, it's kind of weird. Like she knew we were lying. Then she threatened to expose his secret to my mother if I didn't go out with her. The first day was okay. I thought, _"Hey, this isn't so bad"_ until she destroyed my Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 disk when I wouldn't pay attention to her. Anyway, from that day fourth, she's constantly been stalking me. I'm honestly thinking about getting a restraining order.

Lillian slowly makes her way around Florence, but the older girl notices and shoves her away from Vergil. "Why don't you go make out with Liam?" She hisses.

"Ew, no- I mean, uh," I smirk turning towards the house, "I think my mom is calling you Lillian. Better go see what she wants." Lillian runs into the house, but not before batting her pretty little eyes at Vergil once more.

"I don't like her," Florence says as soon as she is sure the other girl is gone. "How could you go out with someone as," she presses her finger to her forehead, "aggravating?"

"Blackmail."

"Seriously? That explains a lot. I almost felt inclined to have Vergil take your life if you actually had an ounce of interest in her," Florence lets out a sigh of relief and pats my shoulder.

"I'll explain later. Let's go inside."

As soon as my mother lays eyes on Vergil, whose eyes remain fixated on Florence's back, she stares at him mouth agape. I bet she's wonder how my sister could get such a nicely groomed roommate. Yeah, my sister isn't exactly known for having an even temper. None of us are, maybe besides Quinn, our little brother.

"Hey, mum," Florence says meekly as she eyes Lillian, almost taunting her to come at Vergil. Lillian seems prepared to move in the moment Florence moves away from him.

My mum embraces Florence, who holds tightly onto Vergil's jacket all the while.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came," My mum smiles. Only a few hours ago she was complaining about how Florence's new roommate was a male. Somehow that automatically makes the person a creep or pervert in my mother's eyes. "This is your roommate?"

Florence nods her head. "This is my friend, Vergil," She says motioning towards the man behind her.

Vergil immediately straightens up. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Emmerich," he says. His voice is still devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Oh no. Pleasure is mine," She laughs, heartily.

Vergil looks over at Florence, unsure of what to say next. Fortunately for us, our little brother Quintus Emmerich walks into the kitchen. As soon as he lays eyes on her, he smiles and runs at her. Florence takes him into a hug. She ruffles his hair a bit and his glasses are crooked on his face now.

"You came!" He says.

"Yeah."

Lillian goes in for the kill, but this time, it's Quinn who stops her from getting any closer. He glares at her, stopping her in her path. Quinn is a real nice geeky kid, trust me. But he hates Lillian's guts because she always calls him "shota". Who says that to a ten-year old boy? They were on good terms until he found out exactly what "shota" means.

"Oh shoot," My mother snaps her fingers, "I forgot the stuffing."

Bam. Our ticket out of here and away from Lillian.

"Florence, Quinn, Vergil, and I will go get it," I answer immediately.

"Lov-" My mum starts to say, but is cut off by Lillian.

"What about me?" She asks.

"He didn't invite you," Florence snaps.

_Oh, damn._

"Well, you don't need all those people to get stuffing. Vergil can stay behind with me," Lillian says reaching for Vergil's hand. It happens in one fluid motion. Florence grabs a hold of Vergil's hand and pulls him out of arm's reach. If Vergil wasn't paying attention before, he is now. He stares wide eyed at my sister. Seconds later he turns away from us.

"He's with me, so he's coming with me," Florence snaps, unaware that behind her Vergil is probably showing the first signs of emotions ever.

A flash of anger appears on Lillian's face. It distorts her perfect feature into something out of a horror movie. She really is off her rocker. I can't believe my first fake girlfriend is fucking nuts.

"Oh Lillian, you can stay behind and help me with Turkey," My mum says.

Lillian grumbles something and turns towards our mother. "Yes, Mrs. Emmerich."

Man, I hope she doesn't go upstairs and destroy my PSP while I'm gone.

"Ugh! The nerve of that girl!" Florence huffs angrily, as she pulls Vergil along towards Jordan Parker's house. Jordan is this guy who has been friends with my sister since the beginning of time. Even though he spent a good majority of his time in Europe, he recently came back to the states to finish college. He has an attitude that can rival mine. He knows exactly what buttons to push to make you break, which is precisely why Lillian hates his guts and why he is now my best friend because of the fact.

We only have to knock once before the door swings open. In it stands Dante, holding a can of beer. He smiles at the sight of his twin brother and my sister. I don't know who he is more excited to see.

"You must be Florence," He says with a grin so big it can rival the Joker's. He grabs a hold of her hand and leans forward to kiss it, when my sister decides to fight back and punches him in the jaw.

"Quit calling me, asshole!" She snaps. Jordan just so happens to see the event unfold as he turns the corner.

"Oooh! That was a good one!" Jordan cackles, holding his stomach.

Dante recovers from the punch rather quickly. "Feisty one, aren't you?" He snickers, before turning his attention to his brother. "Long time no see, eh, brother?"

Vergil's eyes narrow. "You got us into this mess."

Dante shrugs. "You can't lie and tell me you aren't enjoying this one bit."

Vergil remains silent. He looks down at my sister, who is still glaring at his brother. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone has a soft spot for a certain ginger.

"Well, c'mon in," Jordan laughs pulling Dante inside. He seems much too happy. I think he may be hyped up on the happy juice too.

"No," Florence says, grabbing a hold of them by the sleeves of their jackets, "we're going to the grocery store and you're coming with."

"Oooooh, feisty. I think I have the hots for your sister," Dante says as Florence pulls them out and closes the door behind her.

Vergil coughs, flashing Dante a warning look. The other brother just grins.

The drive that was supposed to involve talking about the last two months turns out to be a exactly the opposite. Between Florence cursing at Dante and Jordan laughing like a madman, it's a surprise we even made it to the grocery store.

Our group makes our way through the aisles of food. Florence, Quinn, and Vergil head off in one direction, leaving me alone with two possibly drunk idiots.

"Aye, you should get some celery," Jordan says, as I look through the fruits and vegetables.

"Yeah, celery is good for you," Dante laughs.

"I think you two need to go wait in the car before we get kicked out," I hiss.

"We'll be good, mom," Jordan says, "I promise."

I swipe at his head and he narrowly avoids it by leaning back. He cackles madly, earning a few strange look from the other customers.

"I don't know you two. I don't know you two," I repeat, slowly edging my way in the direction of Florence and Co.

When I turn the corner I smack right into a man who seems prepared to go the stock market. He has slicked back black hair and icy blue eyes. His skin is pale white. I fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," I huff angrily as I get to my feet.

The man lets out a low growl.

This earns a disturbed stare from me. Did he just growl at me? What? Am I so unworthy that he can't even spare a simple cuss word or an apology? Yep, he's definitely a New Yorker.

He walks around me and continues on his way like nothing even happened. For a reason unknown to me I shiver, knowing that we'll be seeing each other very soon and not under good circumstances.

My thoughts are interrupted by the loud obnoxious laughing of my two friends.

"Have some self control!" Florence cries as she storms over to us as we wait in line. Dante has a box of graham crackers, Jordan has a pack of Oreo cookies, and I have a box of Christmas shaped cakes. In their group, Vergil has gotten a 6 pack of chicken flavored ramen, Quinn has gotten some bagels and cream cheese, and Florence has gotten six orange frosted cupcakes. Anyway, Quinn and Vergil seem to be getting along great. "We could hear you across the bloody store."

Jordan puts his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. I assure you, Dante and Jordan normally aren't like this. I think the two of them together just brings out the worse(er) parts in one another.

The checkout lady is overly friendly. I think it's because she's annoyed by us.

Dante winks at her and Florence rolls her eyes in disgust. Everything goes to hell in a hand basket when the lady says that Florence and Vergil make a cute couple.

Florence's face turns from a slight shade of red, to pale, to red again all in a matter of seconds. "Wh-Whatever lady. Just keep scanning and keep your opinions to yourself," She snaps.

Jordan whistles and Dante begins laughing again. The lady gives Florence a mean look, but my sister has averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Ah, crap!" Florence says looking down at the bags in Dante hands. "We forgot the stuffing."

All of us, aside from Vergil, let out a groan of annoyance.

"I'm not going back in there," I announce.

"Same on my end of the spectrum," Jordan responds quickly after me.

"That checkout lady scares me," says Quinn.

"She's kinda hot though," Dante snickers, patting my younger brother on the shoulder. My brother immediately slides away from him.

"Fine!" Florence snaps. "I'll go get it. You guys pull up the car."

"I'll go with you," Vergil offers.

Florence waves him off. "I've got it. I'll be right back," She says turning around and starting back down the long dark parking lot.

"So Vergil, how is living with Flo? I trust she hasn't tried to kill you yet," Jordan says as we make our way towards the car.

Vergil looks over his shoulder for a brief moment, but not at Jordan. In the direction Florence went.

Jordan snaps his fingers in the man's face. Vergil gives him a look of displeasure.

"It's…" His face scrunches up as he tries to think of a word to accurately describe it.

Being someone that's lived with her for a long time, I know exactly how it is. She nags and complains about everything. If she doesn't get her way she gets all pissy.

"It's nice," he finally responds.

"Jordan and I start cackling like maniacs. "Nice?"

He nods.

"Dear Arceus, you must have a high tolerance level for that kind of stuff," Jordan says, before going back to laughing.

Suddenly, I bump into Dante, who has stopped walking. "What the fuck, man. Keep walking!" I hiss.

"A demon," he says suddenly.

"What?" Jordan says, looking up at him in horror.

"Wait, what? Are you telling me demons are real?" I hiss turning at the two twins. They simply nod. "First intergalactic space witches hell bent on destruction and now this? You've got to be kidding me!" What's next, Sephiroth is real too?

Suddenly a female scream rings through the parking lot. My heart sinks, realizing that it's unmistakably Florence's voice.

Moments later, we see two figures walk towards us. One is Florence, who despite having a gun held to her head, looks somewhat calm. The other, I recognize immediately due to his lack of manners in the grocery store. The stock market man. Only this time his eyes aren't blue. They're completely black.

Quinn grabs onto the sleeve of my jacket. Just looking at the stock market man causes a wave of undeniable fear to course throughout my body. Everyone else seems to be in a state of shock.

"This… isn't how I expected my Thanksgiving to go," Florence says, jokingly. I want to laugh, but now obviously isn't the time, but that doesn't stop Jordan from doing so. He quickly covers his mouth and straightens up.

"Let her go," Vergil says. He looks mad. No, he's not just mad, he's furious.

Florence trembles within the demon's grip. She seems to be hiding the fact that she's scared pretty well. Her eyes lock with mine for a brief moment. I have to save Florence, I just have to. If I hadn't been playing that stupid game none of this would be happening.

"Oh, I think not. Especially since you seem to fancy this human quite a bit," The demon cackles, holding tighter onto my sister's arm. She cringes from the pressure of his finger. If he holds any tighter he might bruise her skin.

Vergil glares at the demon. "If it is me you want, then I shall gladly go along, so long as you do not harm the girl."

"I make the demands, half blood!" The demon shrieks with anger. I'm forced to cover my ears to block out the wretched sound. "And my boss has plans for this one. Says she's in the way of her true love. Can you believe it? True love! That is so disgusting!"

And it hits me. Almost worst that when Squall is impaled with a shard of ice. "It's Lillian. Lillian is a fucking demon!" I gasp. What the fuck!

The demon laughs. "That pathetic human? The one who summoned me? Of course not! She made a pact with me. So until our pact is over, she's my boss."

"I told you that babe was missing some marbles," Dante says, glancing over in my direction.

Who would've guessed that my fake girlfriend would not only be crazy, she'd be into that satanic stuff too? Seriously. Looks are deceiving. I'm definitely going to have to see a psychologist after this shit.

"Boss, says you'll know where to find here. And if you don't come," the demon smiles, tracing my sisters jaw line with his gun, "this one here will meet an unfortunate end. And by unfortunate end I mean death."

"Thanks for that. I think we knew what you meant by unfortunate end," I say.

The demon snaps his fingers. A black portal appears behind them. "Vergil!" Florence screams reaching her hand out towards our group. Vergil makes a run for them, but Florence and the demon disappear into the darkness.

Vergil then proceeds to punch a dent in my car.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shriek, shoving him away from my car when he goes in for a second time. He looks at me, eyes full of rage and I step away from him in fear that he might use me as his punching bag.

"Vergil, calm down. We're going to get your babe back," Dante says stepping forward. Behind him, Quinn is crying out our sister's name. Jordan mumbles a string of unintelligible words from my side. I assume it has something to do with him drinking far too much.

"She's not a "babe"! Her name is Florence!" He snaps. "She's my friend. She's… I…" His voice begins to falter and a look of distress plays across his face.

That's when I realize that Vergil doesn't just care about my sister, he loves her. I know. Mad sappy, even coming from me. Any other person in her situation would be toast. Somehow, probably without meaning to, Florence got the half demon to fall in love with her. She probably doesn't even know.

At this newfound resolve I declare, "Let's go find my fake ex-girlfriend and rescue my sister."

Maybe we'll be home in time for dinner?

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I had this all typed up once, but I accidentally deleted it when I was making space on my computer. Until now, I didn't feel up to typing it all out again. So Florence gets kidnapped. I've been planning that since I've started. Next chapter should be up by Friday, since I have it all written up in a notebook.

**Next Chapter: **With or without them, she'll **survive**, because she has too.


	16. Survive

**Chapter Sixteen: **Survive

**(November 24****th****)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm stranded on the wrong beach. Come and rescue me."<em>

-Noel Gallagher

* * *

><p>"I'm not scared. I'm not scared," I whisper to myself repeatedly to keep me from screaming and crying. I can't see anything. It's so very dark. I hate the dark. I wanna go home. "Someone… please…" I pull my legs up to my body and bury my face in my knees.<p>

Moments later, a door creaks open to my left. Light floods the room. I immediately stand up allowing my eyes only a brief moment to adjust to the light.

Lillian and her demon lackey stand in the doorway.

"Hmmph!" Lillian smiles. I just want to punch her in the face. If she wants Vergil so bad, she can have him. There's no need to kidnap me and use me as leverage. I mean, sure, I wouldn't have given him over all that easily, I would fight to keep him. Because, let's face it… he and I are meant to be living under the same roof. He's meant to be learning from me, not her. He's meant to do potentially embarrassing things in front of me, not her. I'm his first friend, not her. Okay… I wouldn't have given him up and I still won't.

"Let me go, freak," I hiss.

The demon lackey lets out a dry laugh. Lillian waves her hand and he shuts up instantly. "They mustn't care for you very much. You've been here, what? Two hours… going on three?"

"They care about me a lot more than they do about you," I smirk.

Lillian's smile fades. She steps closer to me and instinctively I step back. I feel my back hit the wall. She grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs. I let out a groan as she pulls harder with each tug.

"Oh, you are so pathetic," _Right, because I'm the one that kidnapped my boyfriend's sister to get her best friend. _"That witch has told me quite a bit about you. She's the one that led me to your brother and Dante. I've waited weeks for this chance. A chance to make him mine, but you're standing in the way. I know you won't let go of him, because you're a afraid of losing that "innocent-little Vergil"," She whispers.

I remain quiet.

"I know a lot about him too. He should've been at awe in my beauty, but he was distracted by something else. You. You're not even that good looking," She hisses. _Must be the personality. _"I know he likes that beautiful red hair of yours. I know he likes those pretty lips of yours and how they part whenever you speak. And the way your cheeks turn red when he says certain things to you. He should be saying that to me! Not you! But don't worry," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of scissors, "we'll fix that. When he sees you, he'll want to come with me."

Right. When Vergil actually starts thinking those thing, I'll be the first to declare the apocalypse.

I contemplate reaching for the scissors to stab this crazy bitch. She's far beyond the stages of diplomacy. I doubt I can even manage to convince her to grab a mountain dew and drown herself in it.

She holds the scissors up to my hair, and "snip". I watch in horror as a lock of my hair drops to the floor. Oooh man. If she didn't have that demon…

A few more snips and more hair falls to the ground.

You know what? Screw this.

I reach my hand forward and tear the scissors from her hand. I bring my other had forward and slap her with all my might. The sound echoes off the walls and Lillian fall to the floor.

"Cowardly bitch!" I sneer, kicking her in the side for good measure. I hold the scissors up to the demon. I absolutely won't sit around like a Disney princess and wait to be rescued. I'll get out of here on my own if I have to.

The demon keeps his distance away from me and backs away as I move towards the door. "Get in my way, and I swear, I will gut you worse than the pyramid head did to Alex's father. I'm not even joking. Just try me. You'll be a bloody mess next to your partner in crime."

The demon steps out of my way. I keep my eyes on him as I make my way backwards down the long hall.

I turn as soon as he's far enough away and make a run for it.

I run straight down the hallway looking for anything to use as a weapon. But I see nothing. Nothing but a long hallway of wallpaper peeling. At the end, though, I see a pair of shut doors and when I run into them, expecting them open, they don't and I simply bounce off the doors and land on my butt. "Shit…" I hiss getting to my feet and tugging at the doors. They hardly even budge as I ram my shoulder into them.

"Open up!" I cry, ramming into them a few more times.

Obviously not getting through there, I turn back towards the way I came. If I go back, I have to pass them again. I can't take them both on at once.

I look back at the doors before gathering up my last bit of resolve and heading back the way I came.

I make my way slowly back down the hallway, holding the scissors out in front of me. I feel like I'm in a horror game. I now know how Heather felt when she was prancing around Silent Hill. My heart beat is all I hear as I get closer and closer to my destination.

I pass the room that I was held captive in, but I don't hear anything. Not even Lillian's bitching.

_I'm scared. _

I keep going on my way, when suddenly I feel something wrap around my torso. "Miss me, girl?" The demon lackey whispers into my ear as I scream bloody murder.

On pure instinct, I take the scissors and stab them into his side. He les go screaming in agony. I take that chance to shove him away and pull out my scissors. I make a mad dash down the hallway, not bothering to look back.

Ahead I see a light, brighter that the others, emanating from a room. I hear voices, soft voices chattering within. I step closer.

"I want that stupid bitch dead!" One voice says. Unmistakably Lillian. "Kill her! Vergil is mine!"

Then a voice I don't know speaks. "Nope. I said I would give you the upper hand to make him yours, but I certainly am not going to bloody my own hands for some love struck teenage girl."

_It's the witch. She's behind it all._

Lillian lets out a series of curses. "Give me a love potion or something!"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"You have yet to amuse me, that's why. I'll be taking my leave. You can keep Gabe. He's quite a useless demon, anyway. He's pretty lame with his jokes too. His planet will be happy to see him gone. Or at least I will."

"I don't-"

A loud poofing sound is heard. Lillian lets out a cry frustration and I think she starts throwing a tantrum because I hear stuff hitting the walls and clattering to the floor. I continue towards the doors.

Suddenly I feel my face get slammed into the wall. I let out a high pitched scream as my face is squished harder and harder against the wall. I try swinging at my attacker, but it doesn't do any good.

"That'll teach you from attacking me…" The demon says. He tears the scissors from my hands.

And then pain. Pain my shoulder. Pain in my arm. Pain in my side.

Everything is spinning. I don't know what's happening. I feel myself slip to the floor. I grip tightly onto the stab wound on my side. Tears spring to the my eyes and I can't stop them. It just hurts so much. I feel myself being dragged across the floor. I'm sure whoever owns this place isn't going to be happy to find a trail of blood.

_I can't die. I just can't. It isn't my time to go. _

My head hits the floor hard. I feel liquid rising up in my throat. I can't stop it. The red liquid forces its way through my mouth and I turn over just in time to have to see it splatter against the floor.

"Finish her off. It's clear no one is coming for her," I hear Lillian say, a bit of glee in her voice. I see her silhouette hovering over me. She delivers a sharp kick to my side causing more pain to course through my body. "Bitch."

"Fu…Fuck…you…too…" I mutter, through tears and blood.

Suddenly a loud crashing is heard.

"Florence!" I hear someone scream. Someone… gosh, who is it? Vergil. It's Vergil.

I hear loud scuffling. Moments later, something drops to the floor beside me.

"We are sooo done…"

I feel something warm press against my body. I'm lifted slightly off of the ground. I hear someone comment on blood and someone say to call 911. I try to keep my eyes open, honestly. But the need to close them is just so overwhelming. I blink a few times and realize Vergil is holding me in his arms for dear life. Dante, Jordan, Liam, and Quinn, hover behind him with distraught looks on their faces. But Vergil, his face looks even worse than the rest of them. It scares me.

"I could've…gutted that d…demon… I was…g-getting read to…use my…secr-secret move…" I cough up some bloody on Vergil's shirt.

"Florence, hang on. Please… don't die… I need…"

Before he can finish that sentence, sound ceases completely and everything fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Terribly sad chapter with a cliff hanger. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming around… I may start to work on IDBTYDEH.

**Next Chapter: **I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't my home. I have to **wake up**.


	17. Wake Up

Chapter Seventeen: Wake Up

**(November ?)**

* * *

><p>"Don't listen to a word I say, these screams all sound the same."<p>

-Of Monsters and Men (Little Talks)

* * *

><p>For a reason unknown to me, I'm running up a set of spiral stairs that seem to be never-ending. It's cold and dark. I shouldn't be here, wherever here is. This place looks like a dungeon. Am I really dead? Is this what everyone has to look forward to in the afterlife? Am... Am I doomed to run up these stairs for the rest of eternity.<p>

The only noises that can be heard are the clicking of my shoes against the cobblestone floor and my heavy uneven breathing.

And a voice, familiar, but I can't put a name to it. "Florence, wait!"

Despite my better judgement I keep on my way. My body is begging me to stop and rest, but my brain says to keep going. What am I even running for? Just when I'm about to give in, I see a white light down a corridor. I give one final push and-

Then I'm standing on the top of a tower. The structure looks like it shouldn't be standing and that at any moment it might crumble thousands of feet below. It should bother me considering I'm afraid of heights, but it doesn't. What does is the man standing on the opposite side of the exit. The one with the white slicked back hair and hard- almost terrifying ice blue eyes staring back at me. Vergil.

Then I hear it. My voice. It's my voice, but it's not me speaking. Like... I'm being controlled.

"I-I've found you," I huff, a wave of relief rushing over me.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice devoid of emotion. Almost like the first time we met in my room. But something seems different. Something seems off. No. Something is wrong.

"I-It's... It's me, Florence," I reply, trying to force a smile. It hurts. Whatever this me is feeling it hurts. I hope it's exhaustion. Please dear Arceus, don't let it be the pain of heartbreak. "Remember me?"

_Please. Remember me._

An unfamiliar expression plays across his face. Anger. No. Not anger. Hatred. Pure red hatred. Why is he mad? What's wrong with him? Why does he hate me? What has this me done?

_He doesn't remember me._

What?

"Vergil, listen to me," I say, moving closer to him. "You have to remember me. You promised you wouldn't forget about me. I... kept my promise! I didn't forget!" I feel something wet roll down my cheeks. It's at that point I realize I'm crying. Whatever is going on must be bad. Especially if it can make me cry.

"I have made no such vow, and least of all with human like you," he sneers as his hand glides down to the hilt of his sword.

"Vergil, please. We were friends... We..." My body feels all airy and my stomach twists in a knot. "Were... we are... You... We had a cat! His...his name was Nelo. S-sometimes you'd kiss my forehead while I slept- The witch. She told me that... We ate dinner together... We went shopping. I protected you from all the evils. I...almost died because of you. Because of your fan girl."

His face shows no sigh of recognition. "I do not associate myself with humans. I admire your skill that brought you this far, even if you did hitch up with my useless brother to do so. But, I am waiting for someone and you are in the way. For your endeavors, I will grant you a quick painless death."

I don't move. I just hang my head low.

"How could you...?" I sniff, clearly not caring that my tears make me look like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "You bastard! You promised me! You lied! "

That's more like it. Beat some sense into him!

Vergil doesn't take to kindly to being called a bastard because he lunges at me with break neck speed and knocks me off of my feet as he tackles me to the ground. I fight back, obviously. I rake my fingers across his face and kick and scream. He tries holding me down and almost succeeds, if I didn't knee him where it hurts. That's the final straw for him. He reaches for his blade, an animalistic look covers his face, and he lifts up his sword and he whispers "Wake up" before plunging his blade into my chest.

Everything goes white.

The white fades away into blue-white pixels revealing Jordan, Liam, and Quinn sitting at the table in my mum's kitchen. Liam looks annoyed. He chews on the bits of his fingernails. Quinn looks like he's going to cry, but then again, he's always been a sensitive kid. Jordan seems to be the only one going about his business as if nothing is wrong. He flips through pages of a newspaper.

"Uhm... what's going on?" I ask. This time it is me speaking. I cover my mouth. It's me. Moving. I'm in control.

The three of them look over at me.

"Hah, funny," Liam rolls his eyes and goes back to chewing on his fingernails and staring at his phone.

"That's a bit cold, Florey. I didn't figure you for the cynical type," Jordan says shaking his head in disappointment as he flips the pages.

What are they talking about? Is this...?

"I'm going to die," Liam says running a hand through his hair. "He's going to kill me and make it look like an accident."

"And then we'll forget all about you," Quinn pipes up.

What.

"Who is going to kill you?" I ask.

"Seriously, Florey, lovely time to develop a sense of humor. Are you pushing my buttons? 'Cos this isn't funny," Liam snaps, glaring at me from across the table.

"No... Seriously."

"Vergil is going to kill me."

"What the hell!? Why!?" I shriek. I didn't raise him to be trying to kill my little brother. Where'd I go wrong?

"Florey, you be trollin'," Jordan laughs heartily.

"I'm about to hop over this table and beat you if you ask another stupid question," Liam threatens.

"W-wait. I'm serious. I...can't remember..." I gasp, holding my head. My head feels like it's going to explode. What's going on?

"Florey? Are you okay?" Quinn asks, getting up from his spot to check on me. He holds his hand against my forehead. An alarmed expression contorts his features. "She's burning up."

"Oh shit?" Jordan says, getting to his feet. "Florence, what hurts?"

I shut my eyes tightly. Instead of black I see the silhouette of a man and a woman. Liam and company's voices fade, replaced by new ones.

"She's gonna be okay," a woman says. Her voice is soft and remorseful. "The best thing for you to do is get some sleep."

"No. I will not leave her side," says the other person. It has to be Vergil. I would recognize his vo. ice anywhere. "She's in this condition because of me. Because I wasn't there to stop them. But this time... I will be at her side until the end. I will never let another person lay so much as finger on her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The woman asks.

"...No," Vergil replies in a low voice, so low that I almost miss it. "She's more than just a female friend to me." The silhouette reaches towards me. "That's why...she was targeted."

"She's lucky to have you, you know? If you need anything, I'll be right outside," the woman says.

Their voices fade and so does the scene. I'm once again staring at my siblings and Jordan. They all look genuinely concerned. The stinging has gone away.

I'm in a coma or something. That's what this is; a dream. This isn't my reality. I need to wake up... Wake up, Florence. Wake up!

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>Yaaaay, foreshadowing! And this begins a small ARC, probably lasting four or five chapters. I have yet to decide. Anyway! I apologize for my prolonged absence. My computer is broken, yes, still is. I'm using the kindle fire I got for my birthday to type this.

**Next Chapter: **Florence discovers that what she is witnessing is her lives in an **alternate universe**.


	18. Alternate Universe

Chapter Eighteen: Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>"I took a sip of something poison, but I'll hold on tight."<p>

-Foster the People (Helena Beat)

* * *

><p>"Florence?" Quinn says, waving a hand in front of my face.<p>

I blink and look over at him. "Huh?"

"Great time to get sick, Florey," Liam says, putting both hands on his head and letting out a frustrated groan.

If I'm going to wake up I have to play along. "So...uhm, why is Vergil trying to kill you?" I ask innocently.

"He's trying to steal my existence," Liam replies as he plants his forehead on the table. "And we can't have that. Imagine how boring your lives would be without me."

My brother is so egotistical it's almost pathetic.

"I'd say not much would change. I live life dangerously any who," Jordan says, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"And by dangerously you mean playing Silent Hill 2 on hard difficulty and hard riddle," Liam says lifting his head up slightly to glare at him.

"That's kind of messed up," I smirk. So they might believe me if I tell them what's happening. Might being the keyword. Maybe I can even manage to talk Vergil out of killing my brother. Why anyone would want that kid's existence is beyond me.

"Tell me about it. Nearly got killed by Nero," He scoffs. In fact, now that I really look at him, he looks disheveled. He's got a flesh wound on his right cheek, a random patch of hair that looks shorter than all the rest. He's got crutches beside him.

"You've nearly been killed by everyone so that's not saying much," Jordan grins.

"Details."

I find out little information in the next half hour. They tell me that Vergil and his twin brother have taken over roles at my old school. I promptly excuse myself, saying that I need to get some air. But, I have one goal; talk to Vergil. He probably won't believe a word I say, but I really don't want my brother to be wiped off the face of the universe, even if I'm dreaming.

I push open the school doors. He shouldn't be too hard to find. He's a history teacher.

I peek through rooms one after another until finally, I see the man in question sitting at a desk in front of the classroom absorbed in book. The room is empty, must be his period off. I tap lightly on the door, taking a deep breath.

He slowly closes his book and turns in my direction. Though he wears the same face as my Vergil, he's different. I can't explain how, but he just is. He adjusts his glasses and a slight grin appears on my his face.

"Hello again, Miss Emmerich," He says.

The hell? Did he just... smile?

"Uh...hey?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I did not think you would return after your last visit."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He smile fades and he seems to revert to his cold demeanor. "Because I crossed the line. You seemed very adamant about never wanting to see me again."

Crossed the line? What? "N-never mind that. I came to talk to you about Liam and about me."

"I told you, Miss Emmerich, the game will not be stalled no matter what sort of feelings I may harbor for you," he says opening his book back up.

Whoa. What?

My cheeks feel all hot and I'm certain my face rivals that of a tomato. I'm at a loss of words. What did I even come here for again?

My silence must disturb Vergil, for he turns at me with a look of interest and starts to get to his feet.

And everything freezes.

I mean literally. It is as if time has stopped. Vergil is frozen in getting up, a bird is frozen in mid-air, and No sound can be heard.

"Uh... what the hell?" I breathe looking about the area.

"It's funny, you know?" A voice says. It appears to be coming from the PA system. "No matter which universe you two are in, you always come together. Whether you be a lowly tech and he a Wall Street broker, or he a serial killer and you his next victim, always. The universe must like you two a lot. Ships you two so hard. Hmm... mementoshipping? Perfect. I love it."

"Who are you?" I snap.

"Just someone who has taken an interest in you, my dear Florence," the voice says. "And you are in a coma as you've already suspected, but everything that has happened to you since you've gone under is happening in another universe or will happen in your or another universe."

"That's crazy. You're crazy. Get out of my dream!" I yell at the ceiling.

"You know deep down I am telling the truth, right? I know you feel it."

She's right, this is all too thought out to be just a dream.

"Who are you? Why are showing me this? And where is the Florence that belongs here?"

"So many questions, sweetie, but I'll answer for the hell of it," the girl on the loud-speaker giggles. "I am called The Witch. Yes, before you say it, the very same Witch that lead Lillian to your brother and that annoying half-blood. There's not much to do in the many universes, but then I saw that you two hadn't met in this one and it had to happen. I'm doing this all for fun. The next place you go to should be loads of fun. And the other Florences switch bodies with you. So right now, the other Florence is in your body. She must be scared out of her mind."

"Y-you're fucked up! I'm not a pawn you can mess with!" This bitch!

"Oh, but that is what everyone is to me. The world is nothing but my chessboard," She says. "Dear ol' Florence, play my game. There are no rules. Win and you will return to your universe. You will be given two other scenarios. Trust me, you'll know what to do even if you can't remember. Good luck on this one."

"I don't want to play, you bit-," I start to yell, but everything returns to normal and I'm once again staring at Vergil.

"Listen, Miss Emmerich," the male says moving in closer and instinctively I take a step back. My heart pounding and the sounds of blood rushing clear as day to heard. "I know you don't want to see me because I'm going to kill your brother, but-"

"I-I've got go," I say as he approaches me. I turn and run out of the room as quickly as I can.

So in this universe I'm messing around with Vergil. Well, maybe not messing around with him, but befriended him and he made a move on me that I didn't quite like and haven't talked to him since. Weird. Very bloody weird.

I walk straight through the front doors to leave. I have to save Liam from Vergil. I can't let this alternate universe Liam die. That's probably the goal of this universe... Yeah. I'm still pretty confused about all of this, but now is not the time to dwell on this. I will stop Vergil.

|Some time later|

Sitting with my alternate universe family and friends is kind of fun. Apparently Jordan and I are fake dating because we needed a reason for him to come over all the time. Quintus in this universe is the same as ever; adorable brother that I can't help but dote over. Liam is still the smart ass younger brother. I guess some things don't change. In fact, they're all the same. The only difference is me. I live in a dorm in Florida while attending college. I'm here to visit.

The four of us sit in the living room crowded around the TV. Liam stares at his cellphone long and hard, I guess anxious to get his next fight over with. Quinn is glued to a book about bugs, and Jordan messes around with the zipper of his hoodie.

I must zone out or something because when I come back to my senses, everyone is dispensing. Quinn and Jordan make for the stairs without a word while Liam puts on his jacket and heads out the door. I promptly get to my feet, rushing after my younger brother.

"Liam, wait," I call out as he gets into his car.

Liam merely glances over at me.

"Let me come with you," I plead.

"For what? It's not like you can help me," he grumbles.

"Just... Just let me come along. I promise I won't get in the way or whatever," I feel like a little girl trying to convince her mum that she won't hurt herself on her brand new Po-go stick.

He thinks over it for a moment. "Fine. Just get in the car."

I break into a smile, running over to the passenger side and letting myself in.

Liam doesn't say much of anything as we drive a long to the nearby park. I know he's freaking out inside. How could I- well alternate universe me- be consorting with the enemy? Doesn't she care about her family? Why would she want him to be gone...? Unless she didn't know. Vergil did say that she didn't want to see him anymore. I hope it's the later of the two.

"Did you hear me, Florey? Stay in the car no matter how hard it gets to watch," my younger brother tells me as he holds the driver door open.

"Yeah, just go out there and win," I tell him averting my eyes elsewhere as I pick at my red hoodie.

"Yeah, right, whatever," he nods closing the door behind him before taking off in the opposite direction across a dimly lit soccer field. And the it dawns on me. I have to follow after him. I don't know where I'm supposed to be headed.

Panic wells up inside me as he becomes less visible. I quickly throw open the door and run as fast as I can. But it's too late. Liam is nowhere to be seen. _"He's gonna die. He's gonna die," _ I can't help but think as I try for decide which way to go. I opt for heading down the jogging path to my left. There isn't much to see on it aside the trees towering high above the cement path.

I run down it for a few minutes but see absolutely nothing. No Liam. No Vergil. _"Unless... Liam is already dead."_

"Fuck. Fuck," I huff running my hand through my hair. I feel tears sting at the corner of my eyes. I'm such a failure. I couldn't save him.

Then I hear it. The sounds of something clanging together. I turn towards the source of the noise, to my left, and squint. Underneath a lamp post beside two benches overlooking a small playground below, is Liam and Vergil. Their swords; Vergil's Yamato and Liam's short sword enveloped in an alluring light blue flame (where did that come from?), clash together. I move slowly along a path to get closer, not once taking my eyes off of them.

It's clear Liam is struggling to keep up with his opponent. The sword remain locked until Liam brings his foot forward and jams it into Vergil's knee. Vergil stumbles backwards and find myself fist pumping my brother for a job well done. Liam decides to take this chance to jab at him only to have Vergil parry it with ease. Liam stumble to the side and-

Vergil's sword plunges into his side, making a sick plunging sound.

My eyes widen in horror and I start running over to aid my brother. Vergil pulls his sword from his side, and Liam slumps forth, his blade clattering on the ground. He falls flat on his stomach. I hear a gurgled noise and see my brother trying to reach for his sword. Vergil steps on his hand causing him to howl in pain.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"I am sorry for this, Mr. Emmerich," I hear Vergil say as he kicks the sword away from my brother. He uses his foot to turn him onto his back to face him. "Goodnight." He holds his sword over my brother's chest ready to plunge it into him and-

I collide into the older man's back, sending him and I tumbling to the ground.

The two of us struggle about on the floor. He tries pushing me off, but I manage to stay on top of him. I bring my fist forward and it connects with his jaw. It also hurts my hand. It might be broken. That sends him over the edge. He grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs in the opposite direction. I let out a scream and attempt to get another shot at his face, but he overpowers me and I'm now on the bottom. He releases my hair, moving both his hands to my neck. He grips tightly.

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

"I did not think that you would try and stop me, Miss. Emmerich," Vergil whispers leaning forth. I start seeing spots and my vision blurs. I claw at his hands and kick about but to no avail. "I thought there was something between us, Miss. Emmerich, but it appears I am a fool. But know everything I've said to you was the truth." He leans in a bit closer until our lips are touching. Now, if I weren't being choked out, this might be romantic.

Everything starts turning black.

It lasts for mere seconds before I hear a noise. Crunching.

Vergil's hands are removed from my neck, and I begin coughing up a storm. My vision begins to return. Vergil is clutching at his chest. He moves his hands, a bit in shock, and his blood drips from and a small cavity onto my shirt. "Did I-" I cough. Did I do this?

Blood still on his hands he's reaches over and brushes his hand across my cheek. "Goodbye, Miss. Emmerich." He explodes into a bright white light causing me to shield my eyes with my hands and turn to the side.

Standing over me is Liam when I finally move my hands. His mouth is stained in blood and his jacket has a darker path of black where he was stabbed. The sword in his hand is dripping with blood. There's a look on his face. One I don't think I've ever seen before. Oh wait. I have... But... It just wasn't as heartbreaking as this. Disappointment. He throws his sword to the ground and without a single word turns his back on me. He holds onto his side, limping off into the darkness.

I don't know what I feel worse about. My brother's condescending look or watching my alternate best friend die before my very eyes. But either way... I feel like I've ruined this Florence's life. What have I done?

The scene before me fades into white pixels.

* * *

><p><strong>AEROGA:<strong> First off, let me start by saying that this is CHAPTER took place in the IDBTYDEH Universe. So yay, spoilers. Secondly, thank you everyone that is still reading this. It means a lot to me. Trust me. I haven't given up. Anyway, expect the next chapter some time next week! I'll be fixing this chapter up too. Particularly the end.

**Next Chapter:** Florence has a lot to deal with when she can't seem to remember anything and can't help but feel like everything is the **opposite **of what it should be.


End file.
